Code Geass: Gabriel of the Rebellion
by RoseGirl99
Summary: At 16th of October 2008 a.t.B, the world power Britannia obliterated the European country Spain and killed king and queen. It was renamed into area 9 under the britannian Flag. Twelve years later, Gabriel Luengo Cedrez, a young Spaniard, meets a young and mysterious woman and decides, to bring the govenor of area 9, Lelouch vi Britannia, to fall.
1. Prologue: The 16th of October 2008 atB

_This is the first story, I publish. This idea was going through my head a long time, so I wanted to translate it in English. _

_First: That you all know: I try to update every **Wendsday evening.** __I try to be regular as possible. _

_Second: I don't like chapters, which go with twenty pages on microsoft. I make short or relatively short chapters. _

_Third: This time, Lelouch is no protagonist, but an antagonist. _

_Fourth: My grammar isn't the best. I hope I can improve my skills in the time. _

_Thats all, I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

_Can one day change the whole life of a person?_

It was a mild autumn day. A comfortable wind, after the hot months, blew above the country. At the Border, you could see two children. The laughter and their childish voices interrupted the silence, which is only broken by the sea. The feats of the two inserted in water, the sand on their heels was cloddish and muddy. A shining blue sky extended over their heads.

It was the 16th of October anno Domini 1953.

The two children, both reached the age of 8 years, called each other things and they catched each other in the ebb and flow. They were, happy, glad.

But the Silence was interrupted, than suddenly, the children could see airplanes and naval vessels. Being filled with fear they looked into the sky.

"Hurry, Marie." called the boy with the brown hair to his black haired Friend. She could just nod very short, captivated from the sight of the coming aerodynes. The boy took her hand and pulled her back to their little village, which were only a few minutes of running March away from the Atlantic Ocean. "We must go back"Called the boy again to his friend and this time, she fully listened to him and she followed her friend to her parents.

_On this day, the 16__th__ of October now 2008 a. t. B captured the empire Britannia the country Spain and murdered the Spanish king Lorenz with his consort, Queen Stella. After the leaders of Spain were assassinated, the army surrendered and Britannia extended his circle of power more and more. The flag and the pride, of the once warlike Spanish people were burned and the country was unified under the britannian flag. The land was renamed into 'Area 9' and all the former Spaniards have lost their name. From now on, they were no people anymore. They were slave of a world power._

_The little boy, who was with his best friend at the Atlantic, when the Attack began, was Gabriel Luengo Cedrez. He stood after the announcement at the same place like two weeks ago. The saltwater caresses his foots of the eight year old. In a couple of minutes, he will be bringing to safety. But before he will go to the best friend of his mother, he looked into the far away distance, with the knowledge, that at the other end lays Britannia. He swore revenge on those, who killed his best friends. _

"_I swear you, Marie; I will bring Spain back to peace and make you proud." _


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

I don't have time tomorrow, to upload the next chapter. Because of this, I upload it this evening.

I thank the two followers. (If you ask, I am not used to see signs at the beginning of a story)

I hope, I get a review. Tell me your first impression, I am curious. The people, who want to see Lelouch as antagonist, must wait until next week. Sorry guys.

But I hope, you will have fun with this chapter. :)

And leave a review. ;)

* * *

„So, does anybody know, how we shall continue? ", Gabriel asked into the round. Seven people, without him, sat in one circle. Three Women and five men. And Gabriel was himself at the top. Silence was in the air. After the failed, last try, to strike back the britannian armed forces, no one had ideas anymore and how they should go on.

"What about us to get a Knightmare?" Pepe called into the round.

"And how shall we do it, Idiot? Come on, let's brake into the storage and get one."

"This is our death sentence. It's totally insane!"

"Has somebody a better suggestion?"

"What about the searching way of the police? We can react there."

"Or we come up with a thought with sense and don't try, to die some senseless deaths!" Chloé went now into the discussion from the others. She sat next to Gabriel, her legs crossed and her arms before her chest. The brown eyes speared the eyes of her opposite and she let herself fall back with an annoyed sigh.

"What do you think, Gabriel?" Now, Rosa announced herself, the youngest of the group. Gabriel stayed silent, saying nothing and sat exactly like Chloé next to him. The only difference was that he had his eyes closed, he listened to all things which his comrades had to say. The girl next to him sighed again. "We need a senseful plan."

„Then suggest anything meaningful, Chloé!", Leandro shouted from behind and kneaded at his hands. "What shall we do after your opinion? Lelouch holds all storages and military bases so close, no Rebel group can do it, to come through."

"And how is it, when we try to get to Lelouch and try to kill him?"

"And what do you want either? A six in the lottery? Don't be totally cuckoo, Nico! The governor has himself bold that well, behind every corner in his mansion; there are guards and weapons in different medleys. So we can choose our death sentence!" The voice of Rafael dripped full of sarcasm and cynicisms. "So, how do you want to die, Nico? A knife in your chest or a bullet in your brain? I bet, that Lelouch will grant your wish with pleasure." Rafael disappeared out of the door. "Call me in, if you have an idea." Then, he was gone.

„Then there only were seven", sang Patricia in a light tone. After that, her face turned serious.

"So, who wants to go and work out a plan with sense?" Everyone stood up and left the little conference room. Everyone, but for Gabriel and Chloé. The two twenty years old stared into the void. Chloé let her brown eyes wander to her best friend. He still sat with folded arms the eyes were yet closed. Chloé bend forward, she tried to get an expression on his face.

"About what are you thinking, Gabriel?", she asked and laid her hand on his elbow. He opened his eyes and a pair of sapphire blue eyes looked into her brown.

"I'm just thinking about Marie."

Chloé knew the topic very well. Marie was the childhood friend of her best friend. It took his time, when he told her about Marie. She came to know the child stories of those two. And always, when Gabriel talked, Chloé could see his grief and suffer of losing. It would hurt her as well, if she would lose an important friend too, but anyway, she could not let the feeling go, that it wasn't only the lose of an important friend, but from something else.

"Please tell me, Gabriel.", she whispered quietly, her expression became softer, "how did Marie die?" His see looked down and again, in his eyes was written the pain in it.

"We were together, at the day, when Britannia came." He made a short break. "We played together, as we could see the flying forces. We hurried back to our family, until we were separated. Marie escaped with her mother. But, as I tried to find her, I was told, that she is dead." His hands cramped themselves and he digs his nails into his flesh. Now, there was fury and his hatred for Britannia, she could see it. The country took a beloved person from him. "She was killed, when the Britannians found her. To kill an innocent girl." He gritted his teethes and he had to pull himself back of the memory that he did not must to scream loud.

Chloé tightened her grab on his arm, to calm down the leader of the rebellion group. "Please, tell me a little about her." She loved his voice, if he told her about his childhood, which was not so bad. Gabriel's suffering began at the autumn day, when Britannia came. He calmed down and relaxed into his chair. His eyes were dreamily, he was chained into his old memories.

"She was always a true whirlwind.", he began to say. He looked on the metal tag and her picture came in front of his eyes. "She was really pretty. Beautiful if you can tell that about a child. Her hair was as black as pitch and she had big, green eyes. Her eyes had the colour of emeralds." Her beautiful laughing rang into his head and he could not stand the thought since twelve years, that he would never see her again. "We lived in the same village; we know each other, since we both were little kids. Our mothers were good friends, and with that, we met each other." He closed his sapphires and a smile came upon his lips. "She was so affectionate and she had a heart of gold."

He let himself taken into the eddy, with the thoughts to his Marie.

* * *

"_Come on, Gaby. Let's go." She ran some meters before him and he had his problems, to follow her. She was always so fast, she beat every high-class runner with her young power. _

"_Wait for me, Marie.", he called, but the waves of the Atlantic topped his childish voice and Marie couldn't hear him. They were – like always – on their way to their favourite place. _

_Suddenly, she turned her back to him and he had the chance, to take a deep breath. He laid his hands on his knees and panted heavily. _

"_You need to get better, Gabriel. Or you will lose me." _

"_Don't say this always. I know it."_

_A short break, where she stood on the same position, her best friend came to her and looked into her deep emerald eyes. "What's wrong, Marie? Is something wrong?"_

"_Gabriel…" Her voice was quite, he had problems to hear it. "Do you think, that we stay best friends forever?"_

"_Of course we do." That was strange. She was always so impulsive and now she asked him something like that? "Why do you ask yourself this?"_

"_Because…" She stopped, but then, her voice became clearer, louder. "When I asked my dad, if he still had a friend from his childhood, he said, that he didn't. He lost all of them."_

"_But this won't happen to us." He shouted and he looked again into her emeralds with his sapphires. "We will always stay together, no matter, what happens." _

_She began to smile and nodded. "Yes, we will always stay together." _

_He smiled back: "We will!" _

* * *

Even in the evening, the silence in the old quarters made still a sad place. And not just yet could the Santa Maria la Real de la Almudena cathedral bring them any hope. Quite the best of all Spaniard were catholic and prayed every evening to god. They prayed for freedom and equality, they wanted to be free people again and to have their beloved country back.

Every evening, they prayed, that the Britannia's would not terrorism them anymore and that they would have enough food for the next day, that they would not have any fears for the future. But the biggest wish of them was one thing: a messiah.

Gabriel tried to be that Messiah, but he knew very well, that he could never be the one, who would free area nine. But maybe, with their attacks, something would react in the peoples mind. They could bring the governor; Lelouch vi Britannia, to fall and they could get their home back. It was the biggest wish of his group and he would sacrifice everything, to grant this wish. But who was he?

Gabriel looked from the roof of a high-rise building into the night sky. He could see the lights of Madrid, the former capital. And in its core was the prince of Britannia, who was responsible for all the executions.

"How shall we get rid of her?"

"I have no idea! How could you be so stupid to rush a steel pipe around, while you are drunk! If someone sees us, we will have much and big trouble!

"It was an accidental slip! I really did not see her!"

"Drink less, and then something like that won't happen."

Quite voices came from the Street under him. Gabriel saw into in darkness laid side street. The only thing he could see was a bright red head of hair, a man stood behind him. Both of them discussed and fought. And they carried something with them, but what was it?

Gabriel went above the possibilities and chased the men with his eyes. After the appearance, they carried a human with themselves, but he had to find out, if it was true or not. Maybe it was wrong and it was something else.

The two men neared themselves the huge junk yard and the moon lightened them up. Gabriel could not lie wrong, anymore. The man behind the redhead carried a young woman. She seemed unconscious, in any case, she had her eyes closed and let everything be done with herself. Gabriel decided, to get a better picture of those three people.


	3. Chapter 2: Pursuit

Lelouch makes his first apperance!

I hope you like the story and leave a review. ;)

I own the spanish people, the imperial family owns sunrise.

And I'm sorry for the grammar.

* * *

He climbed immediately down, came to stand on the ground und moved himself like cat, after the two men. They looked repeatedly behind, to go sure, that they would not be seen. Even for the isolated Spaniards it was strange, that suddenly a young woman, who looked definitely britannian, was hiding by two men. And if it would go to the police, then you could only say one thing: Well then, good night.

"Hurry dammed! Don't dally so much!"

„She is heavier, than she looks!"

"You always say that you are so strong! Now you can prove yourself, and carry such a light woman!"

"I didn't want to do that.", the man whimpered behind the redhead. He looked fully stressed, pearls of sweat were on his forehead and he snivelled all the time.

"Don't bawl! It is your own fault!"

"I didn't want to do that.", he whimpered again and stepped it up a notch. Gabriel got slowly real problems because he needed to be as fast as they are and to hide himself in the shadows, if they turned around. He was used very much, but that went over his ability. But maybe he had luck, and they would get slower. He would be even more carful, because they would be look more after them, but with that, he could calm his beating heart. Very slow, pearls of sweat appeared on his forehead and his legs were a pain, the jump of the roof was maybe too much. He should not do it again.

The two men stepped onto the ground of the junk yard and again, they looked around in every direction. Gabriel hid himself in the shadows of the house next to him. They entered the yard and they snaked trough the mountains of treasure, Gabriel behind him. There was only a little light and they stood still before one Treasure Mountain. They climbed it up and the man with the woman on his arms laid her shortly next to him. Both of them tried to bring up an old junk car, the brown-haired young man looked at the scenery with narrowed eyes. What did they want to do?

"And again, Up!", the redhead commanded and his friend tried to get the car up. "Come on, one more time!" One more try.

To the ninth try, they managed to get the car high enough, to lie something under it. Only now, the thought came into his head. No, impossible!

"Hold this damned rubbish!" One more command and the carrier of the woman sweated more and more. The stranger held the woman up, as a sparkling flash of light appeared behind them.

"Stand still!", shouted a voice, not clear of a megaphone. Gabriel prepared himself immediately and was ready to run. If he would run now, he would have been shot, with out any point and comma, it would be his death sentence.

"Hands up and lie the woman again on the ground!" This time, it was a command of the Britannian.

Oh great, the police was here.

Both men let their items fall and they raised their hands over their heads. The car crushed on the the rubbish under it and the woman was lied down very carefully. Gabriel watched the scene with stressed musculature, every time ready to help. He sneaked himself behind the little mountains too and stood still after the place, where the woman was.

Until now, the two strangers climbed down the rubbish mountain and Gabriel had the chance, to take the woman with him and to draw the attention of the police. They could escape and he would have hunting with the britannian police. Maybe Officer Adrian were here too?

As quite as possible, he climbed it up and moved smoothly over the hindrances. He could hear the voice of the police, until he could someone speak, whom he knew very well. How many hunting's did Gabriel do already with the represented of the britannian law? He could already the curses of him, because he was too slow and to bad.

Gabriel could discover how the police officers walked over to the woman, to take her with them and to bring her into the hospital.

_Come on go already. _

He looked up; didn't he hear something one moment ago?

He looked around; maybe he could get something to get their attention. His seeing fell on a big, old pray bar, massive and thick. He took it fast and before the two policemen could lay their hands on the woman, he threw the item against their faces, falling behind, unconscious. "Hey!", he could hear the pistols and guns. He sprinted forward, lifted the woman and slipped the mountain down.

"I can't believe it! This niner, again!" The curse of Officer Adrian. Oh how much he missed it. When was the last time? Two weeks ago? Or more one week?

Gabriel ran away from the yard of the junk. The police followed him. Gabriel ran into every side street he could see, the most circuitous and difficult way to his little home. In this labyrinth could blend oneself very easy, if someone was not Spanish.

He agreed to the man, who carried the woman. She was really heavier than she looks. He came to stand still in one corner of a side street and took a deep breath and the woman on his back glided more and more down. He pulled her up again and took a deep breath again. These continuous hunting were only tiring and exhausting.

"Stand still!", shouted both sides of the dark alley. An ice-cold spine went down his body he could hear whining. Maybe the other two Spaniards, but where was the other?

„Look at that, it is our general criminal." Officer Adrian, an old friend, loading his gun and nearing the young man. "Lay the woman down, but fast!", he commanded harsh and pointed his gun at Gabriel. He did not curl his face, laid the woman down, whose looks weren't in his head and lifted the hands up. The police officer grinned dirty. „You see boy, it is so easy." His fist came into his stomach and the attacked had to bear down a faucial reflex. He held the hurting place, forming a bend and fell on his knees.

"Something like this is going fast to the end. How sad." With his, he pointed at Gabriel. „Shoot him!"

He just bend forward. „Thanks God, I got rid of you."

The brown-haired didn't stood the pain in his stomach, it was unbearable.

_Is this my end? __Will I die here now? _He set his eyes on the pistols around him. And one last time, he thought about her. _Marie_…

* * *

"How is the revolution going?"

"There's nothing new, your highness.", his question was answered by one of the generals.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "Good. Is there something new from the front?"

"Neither, your highness. The rebellion of the niner is at the moment adjusted." Again one question, one answer. Sometimes, these idiots as generals really surrounded him. And he should work with them? God did not spare him.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the holy Britannian empire and governor of area nine, hated such moments. Nothing did happen; those generals, which did not do anything productive, afflicted him. He hoped so much, that his future knight would not be like them.

"And something from this resistance group?"

The general let his eyes go to his co-workers, who stood near to him. He wanted avoid eye contact with the razor sharp amethysts. The eyes of the prince were known, much known. They had caused anxiety states or something similar in the soldiers, who stepped up in front of him. "No sign. It seems like, they drew back."

In truth, the soon twenty-year-old prince knew the facts, but at this time, he wasn't in the mood for caring about little resistance groups, who thought, that they must call a rebellion against him.

"Viola?"

"Your highness?" The young woman, who was something like a secretary, straightened up and exerted her shoulders.

"How is it with the arrival of my sisters?"

"Princess Nunally is going to be here in three days. All generals were informed, to keep her visit in safety and not, that a similar attack happens again-" Suddenly, she held a hand before the mouth with widened eyes.

"Tse." Lelouch looked up into the eyes of the generals. "I hope that for you as well, gentlemen." Again, he fixated his eyes on the men, who hardened because of his intensity of his eyes.

They all knew, what he meant. If Princess Nunally, the fourth princess of Britannia, had been cut one of her hair, they would lose all their lives. Then, if something was know in the attendants of the prince and governor, was the safety of his younger sister. She came very often to area nine and she was always a liked-seen guest. Viola had to think about the future knight of his highness.

"When is the ceremony for the accolade?" It was always like that. As if the young prince could read thoughts.

"In two days. Miss Conner is invited for tomorrow."

„Well then." Prince Lelouch rised and his white robe rustled quite. „I will now retire myself." Everyone took a bow before him, before he left the big room. His robe waved in the wind and with elegant steps, the made his way to his chambers.

* * *

The last thing, which Gabriel could get, was a fire red strand of hair and the sound of pistols. Then he fell into eternal black.

* * *

"Strike a light!", she shouted more and more. Those two idiots had really dared it, to hit her K.O, because one of those had drunk too much.

"There are really only fools on earth." S.S got up and looked at the corpses around her. She thanked god in heaven that she did not had to make this away. Then, she could hit herself. Twice time at those terrible religious people and they were young brats.

S.S laid herself on the wall behind her and looked at her future charge. She grinned and took him on her back. She led him into his flat and her face was the whole time covered by a grin.


	4. Chapter 3: S S and Geass

New chapter, new luck.

Send me a review, alright? I don't bite. What do you think of the story? Is the grammar okay? Are the characters alright? Tell me your opinion, I'm curious.

* * *

_Gabriel was not anymore on the ground, in a side street in the old Spanish quarter, where he obtained his flat. No, he was captured in a white clime; he couldn't hear or feel anything. Was that really the kingdom of god?_

_He always imagined it different. There would be angels around, it would feel good. But here, his feeling was empty, without any feelings. His body was a light shell. He floated through this place, without knowing anything._

_"You want power, am I correct?" A voice came to his ear a clear woman voice. Who was the owner of this voice? Gabriel could not say anything nor think, but for any purpose, she continued to speak._

_"I am able, to give you the power, which you wish for." The voice made a break, continuing. "I know your biggest secrets, your biggest fear, you biggest wish."_

_Suddenly, he stood still and he looked into the face of a woman. He could recognize any colours, only the rough lines of her face._

_"I will give you this power, under one condition." Again, she made a break. "You will grant my biggest wish."_

_As motionless as he stood there, could he really agree? He had no idea, what to do. But one thing was clear: this was definitely not the kingdom of god. Because in Gods kingdom he would not be empty and he wouldn't get any arrangement offers._

_A couple of minutes later, which felt like some seconds, he had the ability again, to remember his memories. He remembered his childhood, his trips with Marie, the joy he felt, the feeling of security, to have a friend, who understands him and the shock, when he heard of her death. She was shot, it was called and he remembers his tears, which flew down his cheeks, when he looked at the metal tag, which was given to him by her, when he was a little boy._

**"I swear you, Marie; I will bring Spain back to peace and make you proud."**

_He swore it to himself and he wanted to keep his promise for his dead friend. He started, to join the resistance groups and to work himself up. When the last governor killed his old campaigners, he found his own resistance and they tried with all power they had to get their country back._

_"Really? Can you give me the power?", he asked once again to know himself sure. If he had the power, her spirit could sleep and rest. She would not get inner piece, as long as Spain was in the hands of Britannia and the lives of the Spanish people in the hands of the governor, Lelouch vi Britannia. He would know that he kept his promise to her and she would get eternal sleep._

_"Yes, I have the power. Will you accept the contract?"_

_One seconds, two seconds, three seconds… he had no idea, how long he waited but then he knew exactly, that this was his one and only chance._

_"I will accept you contract." he said finally to the woman opposite of him. He holds his hand and waited, that she took it. With a grin in her face, she said with a loud voice._

_"Then I give you the power of the king."_

* * *

With a fierce flip, Gabriel woke up from his sleep. With panicked eyes, he looked around and let a relieved sigh out. He was in his flat, which lied in the second story of an apartment building. And he was in his bed, his angelic bed. He feel back and the springs took it with a jar. He closed his eyes again and laid his left arm over his face.

Maybe he could again fall in a great sleep and this whole thing was just a dream.

"Don't fall asleep again, deadbeat."

"Whoa!", he cried surprised and struggled so much, that he came onto the floor with a dull sound. There he was again and for only one time, he wanted to start in a day normally!

A pain went trough his skullcap, as he held his hurting place. Then, he opened his sapphires and he could see a woman sitting on his desk. She crossed her legs and she eyed him with critical eyes. Okay, two questions:

First, why was a woman here, in his flat?

Second, why did Gabriel the feeling, that he has seen her somewhere before?

"So you forgot your little dream, I see?" She jumped from his desk, went to the window the pulled the covers besides. "Get up, it is bright since hours.", she commanded and looked into his eyes. "Who are you, anyway and what do you want in my flat?" He rubbed the hurting position and got already up. He continued to hold his head.

"Who are you?"

„I am S.S.", she answered and blew a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face. "Your contract partner and the one, who saved you from the police officers last evening."

"What?!", screamed Gabriel, trying to remember. Of course, yesterday evening he had seen the two men, he followed them and one of those two carried a woman…

With shocked eyes, he looked up. The woman of yesterday evening…

"Well, do you recognize me now, clever clogs?" Her voice was harsh and the less desire was written on her face.

"What else did happen?" After he got a hit by Officer Adrian into his stomach, he didn't remember anything. A clear mental blackout.

"The officers wanted to run, but they were shot. Your favourite Officer escaped very close."

"Aha." Gabriel sat himself up and took his time to inspect the woman. Her hair shined in a fiery red, the face was angular and her eyes had the colour of softly amber. She wore a blue civilian dress, which went to her knees; it was clinging and had long arms.

"Did you stare enough?" He was taken out of his watching, when he heard her voice. It was very deep, but as creamy as honey. "Shall I remember you on your dream, or do you remember on your own?" This time, there was a teasing undertone and Gabriel thought on his dream.

The world of white, the woman. Now, it came to him like a bell ring. "YOU!", he shouted through the room.

She twisted a long stand of her hair around her finger and her facial expression was uninterested. "Good combination, Sherlock. Get a better clue."

Gabriel didn't say anything and leaned agains his bed.

Finally he asked: „What is the power of the king?"

* * *

"I explain everything to you, again. Your accolade is set for tomorrow, eleven am. After this, you will serve Prince Lelouch as his protector."

"This is clear to me, Miss Dorchester.", replied the young Miss Conner, as she walked next to Viola. Viola was indeed also even twenty-eight years old, but anyway, she was surprised, that his highness named such a young woman to his knight. She was just about twenty years old, but maybe only nineteen. Viola could not say it directly, but she could acknowledge one thing: Miss Conner was really pretty. With the short hair and the big eyes, she was really an attention-grabbing beauty.

Finally, she came back to her duties. "Prince Lelouch wants, that you obtain a room in this house. And you shall be contactable, at twenty-four hours the day."

"Miss Dorchester, that sounds, like I would be his new housemaid. Bit I will be appropriate for his safety."

"His highness knows that." In any case, Viola hoped it. „But it is this way, that some conferences are before the door and they come without any warning. You know, conferences with other governors, with the vice-governor and the other generals."

"Is there at the moment no vice governor?", asked Miss Conner. Viola shook her head.

"No, at the moment, there is no one. The last vice-governor abdicated and in the homeland, everyone is discussing about the new placement."

"I see." A silence got between those two, when Viola could hear her voice again. "How many years, has been Prince Lelouch the governor?"

"Almost since two years. Shortly, after his 18th birthday, he was sent to this land, to area 9."

„I see." One question, one answer. It was just like yesterday evening, when his highness asked the generals about the situation. Now, she reminded to tell Miss Conner everything, what she has forgotten.

"Due to the conferences, many attackers try to succeed their plan to kill Prince Lelouch."

"You mean like lately?"

"Exactly.", Viola confirmed, still with a little feeling of fear. "Many resistance and terrorist groups try, to give assassinate orders to his highness. There were many tried assassination attempts, but the one, few days ago, was the one, which almost succeeded."

"I have done, what every other would have done.", replied Miss Conner.

"In this case, I must object, Miss Conner. Because, you have shown, that you would die for his highness, let he decided, to give you a knighthood."

"I am very honoured, Miss Dorchester."

Strange girl, thought Viola, as she stood still in front of the door from the governors' office. She knocked quite and with a 'come in' from the prince, the twenty-year-old woman opened the door. "Highness, I bring Miss Conner."

"Come in.", said the prince, as he looked up from his documents. Viola let Miss Conner in, as she bowed down. "Your highness."

"Viola, take care for the arrival of my sister in two days." It was suddenly, but his Highness was known for this. "Of course, your highness." She went out of the door and closed the massive wood behind herself. The poor Miss Conner…

* * *

"Come in, Emily.", his highness allocated the young woman. She stepped nearer to the big desk, behind Lelouch had his seat. The girl looked into his eyes and the eyes of his future knight attracted his attention. "I except, that Viola explained everything to you?"

"She has your highness."

"Well then, all duties are clear for you, as my knight."

"Of course", she acknowledged. "But, your highness? I know, it is not allowed for me to beg you for something, but would you do my a favour? "

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and looked at her critical. "If I hear, about what do you me beg?"

She alluded him on the document, which laid in front of him. It was a short accumulation about her: Name, date of birth, education, abilities…

"Please, discard 'Emily.' I want to be called with my second name, and only with my second name.

"I can fulfil this request." He regarded the second name, then, who could deny the wish of a such pretty woman?

"I thank you, your highness." Again, she bowed down and Lelouch could see a tremor on her corner of her mouth.

"You can smile. I am not barbarian." But, before she could react, he fixated her with his eyes. „But don't acquire that habit."

She smiled shortly and held her head down in front of her future charge. "Yes, your highness."

Lelouch began to smile and he did not have to be a diviner, to be able to tell, that it is going to be very funny with the future Lady Conner.

* * *

"So you want to tell me, that I have now the ability, to see in the future?"

"Exactly that's what I want. You see, you are a quick learner."

"Very funny." hissed Gabriel. "So, if I look into the eyes of someone, I can predict his future?"

"Right."

"And at every place, which future incidents will happen there."

"Correct."

"But it can happen that I can see any future incidents, when I'm sleeping."

"Exactly."

"And, if I use this power too much, it can happen, that I'm escaping from the present."

"Faultless."

"Could you please stop this? This is no math test.", shouted the stressed Spaniard at the young woman.

"Calm down", there was it again. The teasing undertone mixed with this pure disinterest. "You wanted to know, if you are right. I acknowledged it and I showed you that you are not a big log of wood, which fact I thought in the beginning.

"Hey!"

S.S sat up from his bed and she looked on his face with her amber eyes. "Chill out. You don't want to get any creases."

„I repeat it, this is not funny."

„When I look at you, I must object. It is funny." This huffing voice. He could only hope, that he didn't drive crazy immediately. He knew her since three quarter hours and he could now break her neck.

"But, I will make you an offer."

"Yet another.", he flouted and his eyes became slits. "What do you want either?"

"I help you, with your resistance group and instead, I can live here. I will make this way or that way, but like that, I don't seem so undiplomatic."

"You want to live here? Are you totally crazy?", again, he screamed. A grin came over her lips.

"Do you want to protest, **Gaby**?"

Suddenly, Gabriel's attitude changed and he looked at her with shocked eyes. "From where do you know my nickname?"

S.S grinned again, really dirty. "This, my dear, I will tell you, when the time has come."

The only shocking thing isn't even his nickname. No, but the one person, who called him like that, was his dead friend from childhood friends, Marie…

* * *

"_So, I have the ability, to see past events?"_

"_You have." S.S played with one of the frayed hanks of the blanket, where she sat. __The girl from her opposite, she buried her hands into her hair. _

"_Can I even see the past from other people?"_

„_Wit_h _eye contact."_

"_From places?"_

"_If you visit them and using your geass."_

"_Geass?" The girl looked at her questionably and with the beautiful eye pair, she fixated the amber eyes. __"Yes, that is its name."_

"_Can I see my own past, too?" __Now, it was again S.S turn to grin. __"Do I really have to answer you this? __You know now, who your father is." The girl clenched her fist and her jaw exerted. _

"_I can't believe it." She jumped from her chair that fell behind her and with one loud sound, it came to lie. She walked continuously back and forth." _

"_If I were you, girl, I wouldn't trust my mother anymore. This must be terrible.", said S.S and let herself on the warm and comforting mattress. "To experience, which rank you father had and instead of being in the luxury, you live here like every normal people too." She watched girl more and more. "It is definitely not easy, to be a bastard child with blue blood." _


	5. Chapter 4: Adverse Figthing Forces

„You appear to be conspicuous. " Gabriel said when he looked at his little accumulation of dress pieces.

"What does this mean, to be conspicuous? Nobody will notice me, I am practically invisible.", she expressed her opinion and watched the doing of her contract partner with disinterest.

"I don't believe so", he murmured, as he inspired the next dress piece. He threw it on his bed, where the young woman sat. She looked at the blue pullover with hood. She smelled shortly on it and she made a face.

"I will never dress me in something like that. You can forget that."

"If you want to live here, then you must follow my rules. 'Cause this is my flat, my home, to the factor, my own."

"I don't follow any rules; I do that, what I want to do."

"How can I make you, to dress you in this?"

"I will only dress myself in this stinky pullover, if I will get a position in your group. What about public revolts?"

"Climb a little bit lower, S.S, somebody else has the job."

"I bet with you, that I am the better one."

"Chloé does make her job well, she doesn't to get replaced."

"A representative for public revolts has to be good, especially, when you are working mainly with it."

Gabriel became angry. He fished jeans of his cupboard and threw it on the bed, but it did hit her face. With a sigh, as if she would animadvert a little boy, she took the pair of jeans from her face.

"About what do you want allude to, dame?!"

"Wow, are we now in the last century?", she replied derdingly "For this reason, that your dear Chloé is impotent, you have been failing ages ago, to make a simple trap for your governor. If she would have been a little better looking, then he would – careless, how much stiff he is – have looked at her."

"Chloé did her job very well. She did her best and I can't demand something inhuman from her.", Gabriel explained. He closed the cupboard and held a white t-shirt in his hand. He laid it on his desk chair. "For you, later, that you have something to sleep in it."

"Don't change the subject." Her amber eyes looked into his sapphire, and for one second, he was really hit by the soft colour. His breath stopped for one millisecond but he came back into life.

"Dress yourself, I won't watch." Gabriel turned his back to her, but he knew, that she still watched him. "What is about my position?"

"I say no. And it stays no."

„Oh come on, you are just scared, that your little Chloé will do anything to you." She stopped and there was again a teasing undertone in her voice. "Oh, I forgot, she is a too little girl for getting angry at somebody."

"Enough." His eyes went angry and furious and if he hated something, then it was talking bad of his best friends. "Don't say something like that. Chloé is three time better than you are."

"Is today the first April?", she grinned again but then, she let out a deep breath.

"We will discuss it." A threat, he knew it definitely. Sapphire to ambers… one second, two seconds, three seconds…

"Yes, we will discuss it." He turned his head to the screen of his computer and opened the news on the internet. Gabriel could her, how she unbuttoned her dress and she got herself out of it. Meanwhile, he looked through the news sites. Maybe, they could start something.

It was again the same: articles about the finances, about the military, about the politics. But for the first time since the appointment of the governor, Lelouch wasn't even mentioned once.

Until a headline caught his eye: It was an article of a gossip magazine, and he did not understand, how such an article came on such a legitimate internet page

'**Civilian receives the knighthood – the saver of Prince Lelouch vi Britannia becomes noble.' **

He opened the article, immediately. The article, a few days ago, mentioned the incident. A group of rebels tried to kill the governor with an 'accident'. They tried, to shoot him, during a festival, at which he had to go, because of the etiquette. A woman intervened, took the prince with her and saved him from his death. The tried murder were caught immediately and were sat into prison. Their execution is going to happen soon.

There were no pictures of the young woman and in general, no pictures or photos were found. There were only ambiguous photos, which you could found in the internet. You could only see a dark blue hat and sunglasses. There were no clear pictures and the reporters say the truth, they made rushes to the royal villa to get the identity of the saver from the prince. The prince expressed very secretive and he meant that his future knight would face the crowds of curious journalists.

"Strange." Gabriel murmured and S.S bend forward over his shoulder and looked herself on the article.

"Well, I wish you much fun. If this woman is really going to be his knight, then you will have even more trouble to get to him." She beat his shoulder. "She will make you many problems."

„You too." He turned the computer down and got up from his chair. He grabbed his jacket and looked again into her amber eyes. "You know, you are really a pain the ass?"

She grinned again. "Of course I am, like you."

* * *

„Well then, this is your room, Miss Conner." Viola said, as she opened the big door and they entered the ample room. After the conference with his highness, Prince Lelouch ordered her, to show the young woman the room. It surprised Viola, that the from-tomorrow Lady Conner got such a big room. Normally, royalitiy and nobles would get something like this and not a knight.

Miss Conner entered the room with big eyes. "Is this whole for me?" She stepped to the large window; the curtains were in a strong violet. The lookout showed the park-similar garden, with the many flowerbeds, all the Chrysanthemums, dahlias and roses. So many other types of flower were in the garden and the fountain in the form of a seahorse was just the highlight. Around it, there were benches and Miss Conner knew that she had to take the chance, if she had free time after her duties, to go into the garden. Then, where else could she find such a beautiful garden?

Suddenly, Miss Conner's eyes became very soft. "You do enjoy the view, right?" Viola stepped next to her and she looked as well into the big garden. Prince Lelouch really had an excellent taste for beautiful things and the park was involved. The gardeners cared for it, that the garden bloomed and blossomed every day.

"Yes, I do." Miss Conner's beautiful eyes looked into the grey from Viola. "But you too."

"Of course." The twentey eight year old looked at the file from the knight. She took it again with her, to make a picture for herself. Full education, knightmare frame abilities, black chain in martial arts… She can guarantee that the safety of his highness is saving with this woman.

Finally, Viola turned back to her duties and digresses herself from the dreamful look on the garden. "Your uniform for tomorrow is in the wardrobe; all your clothes were brought here. Michelle will come soon to you and she will explain to you, how you will wear the uniform.", Viola explained, as she walked over to it. She opened the door and looked in to the almost empty look. She could find the uniform easily, because there were only very less other dress pieces.

"Michelle?", Miss Conner asked for understanding.

"Michelle is the 'highest housemaid', you can call her that. She instructs the other servants what they have to do and how they have to do. She is the oldest from the servants and she cares about his highness."

There was a picture going through her head. An old woman, sixty years old, always with a strict bun and glasses. She loves to turn other people down and keeps the old traditions. Her face was gaunt and crinkly. Her mother would have called her the old 'wrinkle Facial'.

A knock interrupted the silence between the two women and an old lady stepped into the room.

"Ah, Michelle, please come in." Viola allocated the woman, who neared herself the two with small steps. She smiled, her grey hair was in a low ponytail, her dark blue eyes were hidden by big glasses. Then, Viola turned to Miss Conner: "I leave you alone, Miss Conner. I see you then today evening or tomorrow morning to the ceremony."

"Thank you for everything, Miss Dorchester."

"No, no, it was an honour." She beat Michelle's shoulders, when she went to the door. As she stood on the doorframe, Viola turned to the young Miss Conner again. "And please, don't be so formal. We near each other in age."

The young woman was surprised, but she nodded slowly. "Yes, very well."

"Good, then please call me Viola." She went out of the door and closed it. The last thing, she could hear, was the soft voice of Michelle, as she went down the floor and preparing the arrival of Princess Nunally.

* * *

„_You can't mean that serious!" Gabriel shouted into the little phone. His face was filled with anger and his voice was loud. __What happened here?_

"_I mean, you really can't do this. __You had hid yourself all the time, for twelve years, everyone thought, you would be dead." Again, there was a break and he was hearing to the woman voice at the end of the telephone wire. "Yes, I know it, but we can't be exactly sure, that this is going to succeed. __I mean, we're dealing here with Lelouch. __What shall we do, if something will happen to you?" _

_The young woman on the other side said something again and he became even angrier. "I don't trust this idea. We will lose all hope, if Lelouch will do something." _

_His eyes became more furious. "I know that, but Pablo thinks the same. He is worried about you and nobody of the Spanish people will have any hope. If we lose you, then we will lose every support. I mean, the four golden Lions are following you and not me." Again, he listened. _

"_But that doesn't mean, that they will follow my orders, if I would make them. When my word stands against yours, Pablo and the other four will follow you. __I'm certainly sure." _

_Okay, he didn't get, what happened here. __And to whom was he talking? __To Chloé? To Patricia? _

„_I won't accept this 'hope' or how you are calling it. They will kill, if they have the chance. And Lelouch will take the opportunity, if there is something!" Suddenly, the door of his room opened and S.S entered the room. She was as calm as always and she held a magazine in her hands. She handed it to him. "What do you think would your parents say? I mean, do you really think, that your father or your mother would have been proud of you with such a crazy idea?" He took the magazine from the code bearer, but before he read the headline, he still blurted into it. _

"_I know, you talked with me several times about it, but you can't push all the guilt to your half-sister. You know what I think about her and what I feel!" __One second, two seconds, three seconds._

"_I know, I know. __I will think about it. "He lay off and sighed once more. Then, he let his eyes go the headline of the article. And his eyes widened. 'Oh god…'_

* * *

The red sign of his Geass in his right eye disappeared and he came back into present. He stood again in his room, S.S on his bed with calm eyes. She waited patiently and her hair flew over her back. "So, how is it?"

Gabriel closed his eyes to open them again. The sapphires were a little confused but he had to admit, that it was okay. Strange, but okay. "It is really odd."

She grinned. „Well, this is naturally." Her legs went from his bed on the floor and she got up. She really was beautiful with the long fiery hair and the pale skin. And the amber eyes, who held such a natural spell…

"With the time, you will learn how to use it. But don't use it too often. I warned you." S.S stepped to the small window and looked into the poor Spanish quarter. „Tell me, what did you see?" She turned her head to him and he was for one moment speechless. For the first time, he looked really in very close distant into her eyes. One second, two seconds, three seconds…

"I don't know. I telephoned with someone, and I was really angry. I didn't say any name and I don't know, when it will happen."

"You will get it soon." She walked again to his desk, sat herself on it and she looked again in his sapphires. "Well then, tell me everything about your vision."

* * *

There was an icy silence between the two young people. S.S and Gabriel walked side by side to the little headquarter. Since the beginning, they said nothing and after he told her everything about his vision, he did not want to. About what shall they talk? About simple things? Or shall they do small talk? He had no idea.

When he got to the old building, he opened the back door and stepped into the old kitchen of the house. After its old residents left it, they took the old house and made it their old headquarter. That happened three years ago, when he found the rebel group. With seventeen, he was the leader of a resistance and even after three years, they did not do anything big.

"Don't you think that this strange Chloé will kill you, if she finds out that her position is in danger?"

"She isn't the type for this, she won't kill someone because of this."

"But this Patricia will kill you for this. Trust me, she will kill you for this."

"But why Patricia?"

S.S grinned: "You will find out soon."

They stepped into the large room everyone was in it already. They all did something they did every time, before the resistance had to make a plan. For example, Pepe worked at his computer, Raphael held a book in his hands, Chloé looked on the maps or Patricia smoked a cigarette. They all got her eyes to Gabriel, their leader, as he stepped into the room. They all didn't see the young woman behind him, Chloé was the first to react:

"Ah Gabriel, good to see you.", she said with a smile and turned away from the maps. "We have made plans for a new plan, to get weapons. I hope you have one moment."

"Wait a second." Rosa got up from the old couch, on which she lay held her magazine out to him. "We need to discuss something first." Gabriel received the magazine and the first thing he noticed, was the big headline, in big, yellow letters.

'**Unknown receives knighthood – a betrayer in the governor's lines?'**

"We have a serious problem.", she said and turned her back to him again.

"If you say that, Rosa, we really have a problem."

"Be quite, Nico. I didn't ask you." She whirled to her leader again and looked straight into his face. "So, Gabriel, what shall we do?", she asked and looked deep into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he became speechless, when he saw her eyes widened. "Hey, who are you?", she asked and packed S.S wrist behind his back. She pulled her into the front from everybody and Rosa looked at her questionable. "Who are you?", she asked again.

Oh god, this is going to be interesting, thought Gabriel, as he looked to the two young women next to him. He sensed the eyes staring at him and the unknown woman for them. "May I introduce", Gabriel took her wrist and turned her face to them, "this is S.S. She will join our resistance group." Everyone looked at her, the men on one hand distrustful of her unknown identity on the other hand, interested in her looks with the fiery hair and the big amber eyes. But the women looked only distrustful without mercy with the exception of Rosa.

When S.S looked into the young and innocent eyes of the teenager, she could see admiration in them. It seemed like; her beauty and her charisma impressed everyone. And the other exception was Chloé. When amber met on brown, she saw one thing: Jealousy.

* * *

When they sat all, again in a circle, again with Gabriel at the top, Chloé sat to the repeated time on her old seat next to him. But this time, she felt more distant than the other strange woman. She sat on his left side, had crossed her legs and closed eyes.

"We need to get rid of the new knight." Gabriel said into the round and everyone nodded. With the new knight, they would get even more problems with the governor. His eyes went again to the article in the magazine with the big headline. The picture was cloudy, the only thing you could see, was the dark-blue hat and the sunglass. Nothing more. Under it, there was a small handwriting: 'Even the biggest reporters don't get to know her identity.

"Do you have any ideas for the getting rid of her?", S.S asked the other and she got promptly glares from the women.

"What about the sky-driving-command? We can do it with that."

"New suggest?"

"She will be with the Prince at every event. And because we have no Vice-Governor, he must attend every little festival."

"Nael addresses something.", spoke Gabriel and pointed to the man with hell brown hair. "Lelouch has to at every festival, it is his duty. In addition, we have no vice-Governor, so he has to be even at the non-military events. With that, we will have even a better ballistic curve for the new knight. "

"The only thing, which is missing, is the accoutrement.", Raphael added, who picked a cigarette out of the box. Rosa hit his hand.

"Ow, that hurts!"

„You won't smoke here. I-", she spitted the words out," hate cigarette smell."

"That's not my problem." He tried again, to get the cigarette out, but he cashed another hit of the youngest member. Slowly, his head became red. "Are you crackbrained? Just let me."

„I won't let you. Smoking is destroyes for your lungs and your body in general. We need someone, who can't give all, because he has his smoker-coughing."

"You little brat, don't make me any rules. Only the older can make the younger rules. Not in the other way."

"In general, but you are out of question making rules, so I must make them."

"Just wait you little.."

"That's enough, both of you.", Gabriel interrupted with a loud call and both looked at each other with a pissed expression. Chloé sighed, tighting her shoulder and she punished as Raphael as Rosa with evil eyes.

Gabriel sighed as well. Now, they had to make a plan, and it cannot be that hard…

Right?


	6. Chapter 5: Brackets

I'm sorry for last week. I couldn't update, because my internet was lagging. But I have to thank the readers for the 700 views. For the star authors, it isn't much, but for a beginner like me, I'm totally shocked. Thank you so much.

I am from tomorrow on with my class on a trip in munich. It goes on until sunday, so I update it now. (Laptops are not allowed) The next is coming next wednsday.

I wish much fun and I apologize for the bad grammar

Let's go on with the story.

* * *

„…and with that, we will get new weapons and armours. Does everyone understand?" "He received from everyone a nod as an answer. Gabriel turned to Chloé. "You will trick them, together with S.S."

"What?", she asked and her eyes were going away from Gabriel's sapphires to the ambers of S.S. She grinned a little and with a nod, she agreed to the cooperation. She brew, but she couldn't say anything against the decision of the leader. Definitely, she played to Gabriel or she joshed him. Finally, she nodded: "Yes, I understand."

The brownhaired nodded as well, then he went to Pepe. "You must care, that they won't get any back of police officers. Close every communication possibility."

He saluted. "Understood."

"Rafael and Patricia." Both snipped their cigarette ash in their ash-tray. „You can make your sky- driving commando." Both made a high-five. „When Chloé and S.S made their diversionary-tactic, you will bring every policeman away, so, that he won't get us in our way."

"Roger.", both of them said and they took a deep breath from their cigarette.

"Nico and Rosa. You stay here and check our position. It is your task, that everyone is on his position and you will contact us, if someone is coming close."

"All right." They said.

„Me and the others will push forward, to take the stuff." He got up. „We have to do something, for the greater good of Spain. We get it back and we will bring Lelouch Vi Britannia to fall." Gabriel's hand raised into the air. "For Spain!"

„For Spain!" Everyone called back. The only one, who did not shout back, was the two women beside their leader. S.S looked with disinterest into their group, while Chloé sitting in her chair and saying nothing.

* * *

"So, do you have any idea, how we shall start our diversionary-tactic?", Chloé asked S.S, when the two women made their way to a separate room. All the others were making their own strategies for their assault. They couldn't impossible achieve one more mistake, for the attack, which was planned for the next night.

"Which tactic do you prefer? We can make the 'policemen-disappear-tactic' or the 'policemen-betrays-the-others-tactic'." S.S said and took the blue cap from Gabriel from her head, her fiery red hair went down her back, and for one moment, Chloé's salvia stayed away.

She had seen rarely such a beautiful woman like S.S, with the long hair and the beautiful eyes. In comparison to her, thought Chloé, she looked like nobody with her looks. She had instead of the dreamlike fiery hair of S.S, she inherited the butt, dark-blonde hair from her mother and with her brown eyes, she looked like everyone here too. It was no marvel, that Gabriel took her together with S.S for 'public events'. She would get every looks of everyone, may it be interest from the men or jealousy from the women.

"Did you think enough, Chloé?", S.S wrenched her from her thoughts and she woke up from her continuous self-doubts, as she looked up.

"Yes, we will make the 'policemen-betrays-the-other-tactic. With that, we will have more success."

"So fast decided?" The amber eyes looked at her with a small note of contumely and she raised an eyebrow.

Don't retire. "Yes, so fast decided.", she said and she forged her chin defiant . Maybe, she looked like a twelve-year-old girl, and not like nineteen years old woman, who became next month, on the 10th of October, twenty.

"Move your talons more often." S.S crossed her legs and she leaned her hand on the back of her hand. "Then, you won't be seen as an innocent, young girl."

Her mouth was wide open and she didn't know for one second, what she should say.

Then, she turned her face away and mumbled something not understandable. S.S grinned again and her always uninterested seeing went away. She observed the soft face of the young woman.

And it was like, she could read all emotions from Chloé.

* * *

„The uniform fits you great, dear."

"You think so, Michelle?"

"But of course. His highness has a good eye for your sartorial choice, like it seems."

"You really, really think so? I'm not quite that sure."

"Balderdash." Michelle took the sweet and little hand from Miss Conner and turned her once in a circle. The uniform of the future knight fits perfectly for her alluring curves. Miss Conner was in any case not unattractive; this is sure to one hundred percent.

"Besides, you are wearing the most important colours of Prince Lelouch. He will be ardent to see you like this. I can guarantee it.", the old woman said with a wink.

The young woman got red cheeks with a confused eye-expression. "Please, stop it, Michelle." She turned again to the mirror in front of her, which was so tall like her and she twitched her glove in the right way. In the reflection, she could see the expression of the 'highest maid', acknowledging it with an amused eye roll. But, despite of all, her cheeks stayed red.

"Why? I believe that Prince Lelouch will be very pleased, if you get your accolade like this tomorrow." She dangled her eyebrows and her right finger in a conspiratorial way. "And after all, it is fate."

Miss Conner looked up from her white glove. "What is fate?" Now, she became curious and she fixed her collar again.

"It is really in every Generation, that, when a Prince or a Prince names a person of the other gender to their knight, they will fall in love with each other."

And she looked immediately in the mirror to Michelle with a shocked face. "What?!", she shouted and she shook herself. "That won't happen with me and Prince Lelouch. Absoloutely!", she spoke and carried a little more for the uniform. She had to remind herself, that she looked good enough for all the nobles and the royal members.

"They did say it all. Even before your generation. And I don't know any royal family member, where it didn't happen."

She looked up and her eyes directed into these from Michelle. "Really, there is no member?"

"No, not only one. Even between the emperor and the empress happened exactly the same thing."

"Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne?"

"Yes, exactly them. Her majesty was one of the twelve members of the 'Knights of the round'. Does it tell you anything?"

"Of course, the twelve knights are the elite of the elite. A higher rank means more power."

"You seem like you know much, dear. It's true, Empress Marianne was the knight of six, until his majesty fell in love with her and she became empress over Britannia."

"Well, she could has been still the knight of six, even when she was empress."

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…

"Michelle?" Miss Conner's eyes went to the old woman, and there was a little sign of sadness. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, if I said something unsuitable."

„It's not that, dear." Michelle came back into reality and the young, future knight knew, there was something with Empress Marianne.

"It's just that…" She was quit for a moment. „As you know, Empress Marianne died four years ago. It is not very good, if you mention her name."

"But why? Why isn't it allowed to say her name?" That was strange, why she couldn't say the name of the dead empress?

"I give you a tip; you shall find it out yourself." The eye contact was sharp, and she knew exactly, that this was a 'no-go' topic. "Who looks related to Lady Marianne? This person lives here."

Again, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…

Suddenly, Miss Conner's eye widened big and she stopped in her movement to fix her glove. "You mean… Prince Lelouch?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes, Prince Lelouch is the son of the late Empress Marianne. I think you understand why it isn't so good, if you mention her name."

* * *

S.S and Chloé entered the conference room they were the last. All other sat together again and discussed about the plan. Gabriel looked up. "Do you have a plan?"

"We do have.", S.S answered and let herself fall on the chair to Gabriel's left side. He looked again to Chloé, raised his eyebrows. She recognized it immediately and smiled.

"We do have."

"How shall we do it now?" Leandro wanted to know and kneaded at his hands. S.S explained to them the 'policemen-betrays-the-other-tactic', when he nodded to show it as understood.

"Well then, let's look, what we have." Gabriel's eyes went once to Chloé, once to S.S. "S.S and Chloé will do their tactic. You will sneak unto the policemen and do a rebellion."

Now, his eyes went to Patricia and Raphael, the two smokers. "You two will let the police disappear. I don't care, how you will do that, just do it in the way, that they can't get in our way."

The computer genie, Pepe, was now the target. "You will make the deactivation of the system. The cameras, the communication systems and the best would be, if you could turn off the whole electricity."

Nico and Rosa, the youngest, were now fixated. "You care for our position. You tell us, if someone is coming in our way. I hope, you still do have the computer chip." Both nodded.

Gabriel rubbed his hand against his other hand and looked into the eyes of everyone. "The plan is settled and arranged, just let us hope, that everything goes right and that Lelouch won't do anything to stop us."

* * *

Now, Miss Conner sighed deeply. Her eyes searched for any bad signs of her outfit, to be worth enough for all the nobles… and the prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, of course. She could be seen like this during the knighthood ceremony.

Her jacket was bright white, the shirt was in the upper half in a dark purple, the under part was a deep red. There were golden pressure sleeves on the arms, the trousers end were also golden. It was really the most expensive dress piece she ever worn. She took a strand of her shoulder long hair and inspected the dark hair. What should she do with this? Should she let it like that or should she change it too? She let her hands fall, as sign, that she was ready.

"I knew it; all the men's eyes will go to you during the ceremony." Michelle beat on the uniform to get the dust away. Her cheeks turned into a red tone.

"Michelle, please, stop saying that."

„But why? It is true, I know it. Besides," The old lady grinned, "I'm really curious, if you are the first bolter."

Miss Conner looked one more time into the eyes of Michelle and smiled. "I definitely will."

* * *

S.S stood on the roof of the house and looked on the bedraggled quarter. She had until now many places to live and she could hit herself, that she left the house of the girl. But well, she kept her word and a bet was a bet. She had to keep her part. Then you could accuse her, an immortal, of everything you want, but she cheated person in a little way. When she promised something, she kept her word. Even if it meant, to live with a catholic. And the word ‚catholic' provoke in her a big shiver. She killed them with her own hands and even today, their faces were in her commemoration. Hopefully, she could shake these thoughts of.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she felt the presence of her charge. If she had one thing, then a sharp sense. Gabriel stood next to her. She had a big grin on her face and looked into the higher sight of Madrid.

"Would you believe me, if I told you, that you can change your perception, when you look into another bracket?"

The brownhaired looked at her with curious eyes. "How do you mean that?"

S.S pointed to the quarter below them. "If you look into a 45 degree bracket, what do you see?"

"Our city," He answered promptly, but puzzled. "Which Britannia took from us. Twelve years ago, our country was captured and we lost our names. In their eyes, we were no 'Spaniards', now, we are only niner."

Then, she pointed to the lightened up Madrid. "And what about 110 degree bracket?"

"Britannia." Again an immediate answer. „The power, which took everything from us. They bask their selves in luxury and don't even know from our existence. For them, we are invisible."

"You see? It lies in every position, how you see it." S.S took one of her fiery red strands and put it behind her ear. She could hear the noises of the others and quit whispering from outside. Definitely, the three women Rosa, Patricia and Amelie didn't have anything better to do, then to talk about her. She closed the case with Chloé already, she would have no problems with her anymore. Unless, it would be about Gabriel. Then, the floret will show her thorns.

„Your squad is really appropriate.", she burst into the upcoming silence between her and the leader. "But, they are capable. You will do it very far."

„I know that." He replied and let his gaze wander. „I have seen it."

„So? Then what is your geass telling you?"

"Geass?" Gabriel looked again at her with curious see.

„That's the name of your power."

"I thought, its name is the 'power of kings'."

"This is the poetic name. But its real name is Geass."

"To answer your question, we will have to build."

"Well, that sounds like something." S.S eyes went to her charge. "Oh, something else. If anything goes the wrong way, don't worry about me."

Gabriel turned around and lay his back against the balustrade. The night sky behind and the immortal next to him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm immortal. I can not be killed. I wanted to tell you that quickly."

"What?!" His eyes widened. „Why can't you be killed?"

S.S righted her pullover that way, that you can see her bare shoulder. A red mark was on her shoulder, a geass mark…

"Because, I am a Code-bearer. A code bearer is immortal. It is impossible to kill me with normal weapons."

"That's impossible. You've gotta be kidding me."

„No, I'm not kidding. I'm telling the truth."

He came back into his normal state, but still shocked. „That means, careless if I rip your head off, you are still alive?"

"Hey, that's is a way, I never experienced. But in other ways; shooting through my heart, shooting through my brain, you can do whatever you want, I'm still living."

"Then you will never leave me in peace?"

"Correct, my sweetest." Her teasing grin came again. „We can do the same as this morning."

He lifted his hand. "Please don't." This information was too much. S.S was immortal? She didn't age with her look? And how old was she already?

He didn't see, that she had almost leave the roof. "And something else." She took him out of his questions in his head.

„What is it?"

„What I told you about the bracket. One of your comrades looked exactly between your country and Britannia." She opened the door for underway. "Think about it."

She closed the door behind herself and let Gabriel back. Then, he looked into the night sky. And he thought about her again.

_Marie. _

He thought so many times about her, then actually, she was the one, who abetted to free the Spaniards from Britannia. Twelve years ago, he gave her a promise and he followed the rule, that he had to keep his promises. How much he wished, that she would be still with him. She could attend him on his way, in this hard time and they could be together.

And where was she now? Dead, under the earth. And she wouldn't return to him. He held his metal tag in his hands and a tear went down his cheek.

_Marie…_

* * *

"_But Lorenz, please, I love you. I really love only you."_

"_We can't do this, you know that." _

"_Why not? I don't need Nicholas, the only man I need, is you. Why can't you understand it?" _

"_You forget something: I rule a country with my wife. I have a son and I am the king of this country!"_

"_But you love me, you did say it. Why won't you come with me, Lorenz? We can be together, away from your wife, away from your family, away from Spain, away from your throne." _

"_I won't leave my family." The big man with the hazel hair and the topaz eyes looked on the woman in front of him. The tears went down her cheeks and he hated it to see her cry. But he had to return, this was such a simply mistake. She had a fiancé, he was married. And he couldn't abandon his family, his country, his duties. _

"_I'm sorry, but I will return to my family." He turned his back to her and he heard her knees falling to the earth. "Please, Lorenz, don't leave! We can be together! I know it, just don't leave me!" _

* * *

"And? How was your catnap?", Viola asked Miss Conner, when she came into the big mansion kitchen. All cooks discussed the menu plan for Princess Nunally, Michelle was away of commanding the gardeners, how to make it good-looking. Miss Conner yawned once more and she had tired eyes. "So great, I really have to do it more often."

"Enjoy it, as long as you have time for this." Viola took a sup of her tea and the young woman sat in opposite of her. She really looked very dishevel. "From tomorrow on, the only word you will know is protecting."

"I hope not."

"It is the truth." She called one of the younger cooks to the two women and begged him, to make a little dinner for the future woman. Then, she smiled at Miss Conner. "And with your catnap, I hope you had a good dream?"

She stiffened, said nothing and looked with dull eyes to her front. Then she looked up.

"I would wish it would be."


	7. Chapter 6: Into the night

Here are some monologs from the main characters. Hope you enjoy it.

**WARNING; WARNIG: **One of the characters is against catholics. Please don't think, that I am a racist. But it is important for this story.

I think it is important to say this. Thanks for the attention.

I don't own Code Geass; I own the spanish people, the royal family belongs to sunrise.

Tips for my grammar that I can improve it? If someone volunteers to be my beta reader, I would thank that person very much.

And Munich is awesome. :D If you are thinking about making a trip to Germany, go to Munich. You won't regret it. :D

That's it. Thanks :)

* * *

_Prince Lelouch's favourite time of the day was evening._

„You made a good decision, your highness.", Michelle said. She took the empty cup of tea on the table next to the armchair, where prince Lelouch took a seat. The fire in chimney cracked quitly and the shine of the fire lightened the attractive face of the young governor. Michelle poured the tea into the cup and placed the pot next to it. Lelouch didn't look up from his book in his hands.

"In which way do you mean that, Michelle?", he wanted to know and reached finally to his cup.

"What goes about your knight. She is very competent." Michelle went with small steps to the three big windows and pulled the curtains together. That was her evening routine. She went every evening to the prince to bring him some tea and from time to time some pastries. She made it every evening and morning, at the morning she aroused him, too. He insisted on, that she would do it. They talked usually a little, about this and that. And after the afternoon, when she cared about Miss Conner, she had to mention the young woman. She was very impressed by her and Michelle waited with patience, if her assumption was right or not.

"I know that, Michelle.", Lelouch said and took one sip of his tea. "After all, she saved my life and she has unique qualifications as knight. Why shouldn't I name her my knight?", Lelouch floated his opinion and Michelle began to continue with her work. The old lady found it always nice, to talk with the prince sometimes. And despite of his high position, which he kept, she saw in him sometimes the little boy, who played with his siblings in the garden of the Aries villa. And, the little boy turned to a man, with almost twemty, he was the governor for a big area. How time flies.

She went over to the big Steinway and closed the cover. She couldn't see any sheet music, it seems like he played again free. How many years did he play already? Since his forth of fifth year of his life? In any case, very long.

"I have a very good feeling for Miss Conner, your highness", she mentioned it one more time. Now, Michelle only had to wait, that Prince Lelouch drank everything out and he lay himself to sleep. Then she could go to her bed as well and to calm her old limbs.

"I have it as well, Michelle." He laid, with a finger between the pages, his book on his lap and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. Suddenly, he appeared so tired. Michelle looked again on the grand piano and ran with her hand over the black paint. She could see his eyes looking into the fire. And when his highness looked into the fire that way, then he only could think about her.

"I will go to bed now, Michelle." He finally said and got up from the big armchair. Michelle took the cup and bottle and put them on the teacart.

"Shall I help you-"

"I will do it alone, Michelle!" Lelouch interrupted her and he looked for one moment into the fire, before he looked to the highest maid.

"Please go, Michelle", he begged her with quit voice and the old lady could nothing else then to nod. With the tea-cart in front of her, she left the chambers of the prince. But before she closed the door, she looked one time back.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. A single tear went down his face.

Michelle closed the door and left the prince in peace.

* * *

_God will protect us all. _

With his arms behind his head, Gabriel looked up to the ceiling. And he thought about the day filled with turbulences and many surprises. First, he received the ability to look into the future, then S.S began to live her in his flat. They made a plan, to get weapons and to start their rebellion. He won more awareness's, and may they sound crackbrained, S.S addressed something right. Sometimes, you really have to see it into another bracket.

His father once told him, that you could consider the dead at best during the night. When all people are sleeping, the spirits will guard their beloved ones as guardian angel and protect them, when they are sleeping. That, when they rest, something won't happen to oneself.

And when Gabriel asked his father, if they are unprotected during the day, only laughed and went with his hand through his son's hair, which he inherited from his mother. God, the lord, would protect them, in the night, in the day, no matter if the sun was shining or it rains, God is there for us and our help. He is the father of us all, our protector.

Gabriel's parents were really religious and had a constant believe in God. They passed this to their son, their only child. The leader of the rebels also believed in god and prayed for his dead comrades every night. They shall have a good place in the lord's kingdom and the merciful father shall care about them. God cared for humanity and with his religion, he didn't want to kill the governor. He wanted to get his country back and to sacrifice as less people as needed. Gabriel didn't want to kill, but someone has to give to get something. In another way, it would be much easier, if that would exist.

His thoughts went to Marie, to the continued time. Of course, it was strange to think about a fried, who has been dead since twelve years, but what could you do against it? He didn't even think about his parents that much. Maybe, Marie was his inner push, to change Spain, to reform it. He wanted to keep his promise, that her soul can gain inner peace. But he also knew, that Marie's spirit prevented him to get feelings for anyone in his life. He held his memory to much, to let it go. Even, when it was more than a decade ago, it hurt as much than the first day. Will he really mourn over the girl with the dark black hair and the emerald green eyes? Thinking about her for all eternity? To orient his life so often about her dead personality?

He could listen to it already. As Patricia as Leandro told him already. His rebellion group was for him like a second family, after he lost parents, who were killed by the britannian forces, twelve years ago. But he didn't has the need to get revenge for his parents. No, everything was for Marie. For her and nobody else.

He often thought about her opinion about him. She surely would support him, but were they as good friends as they were as in their childhood? Or maybe more would have become with his child friendship.

He shook his head and lay himself on the other side. With his arms, he pulled the pillow nearer to him and looked through the little door slit, from where darkness came. The whole flat was in darkness and no light was turned on. Gabriel couldn't see the lights from outside, everything was sleeping.

He smiled shortly, when he closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep a little, for the next night, when they are fulfilling the plan.

And Gabriel wasn't scared. He knew, that Marie's spirit will protect him, like a guardian angel. Just like his father said.

* * *

_Catholicism__ was the most damned religion on this earth._

S.S still couldn't believe it. And she couldn't understand. After she said her goodbyes to the religious mountebanks, she landed for the second time in a religion's house, who prayed his god or father in heaven. The girl wasn't that bad, because she was evangelical, but to be in a catholic's apartment, she wanted to run away and leave that strange man behind. Since she was six years old, S.S beards the catholic a grudge. No matter which. It was more like hatred, who held himself for mere centuries. They were all the same. They preached the whole day about the love of the lord and god and 'we all love each other'. They were all so canting, as canting, that everything was just big shit. There were always the believer, who made the biggest stuff in history. Or the biggest stuff was used against them. But with that, S.S had no problems with it.

How the girl was doing right now? She would be nineteen years old, or maybe twenty already? During that time, she looked like thirteen, fourteen. Or maybe a little older. However, because of her, S.S lay now in the second bed, which wasn't only dusty but also uncomfortable. With that, she preferred the flat of her former contract partner. The bed was comfortable, clean and very fluffy. The food was good; it was warm with hot and fluent water and fluent electricity. And not that huge ramshackle hut, where she had to live now.

She will never bet again, that is a promise. Only because of this damned bet, she was now here. She knew, it wouldn't be as good as at the girls place when she lost, but this thing? If S.S would have known that, she wouldn't say 'Okay, it's a deal.' But S.S was so honest, that she kept her word. God, why was she so honourable and honest? If she wouldn't be, she could now sneak out of the door and run away. But no, lost was los. And how is the great adage? ‚Hindsight is easier than foresight.' So, nobody could say, that she wouldn't keep her word.

S.S pulled the blanket over her head and tried, to get a little sleep. She had to do this trick with Chloé and to stand this group she would need sleep. Much sleep.

Oh god, why had she to be in this flat and why called she always 'Oh god'?

* * *

_Water is the best help, to calm down and forget things. _

Water was always her element. Chloé felt that again, when her body stood in the shower cabinet. The hot water went down her body, around her big breasts, down her body. Her long, dark blonde hair became wet and she enjoyed the feeling of the water on her body.

The idea to take a shower in the middle of the night could only come from her, especially, if you had a nightmare of losing your best friend, from which you woke up bathed in sweat. Amelie would have lied in her bed, Rosa would have taken a walk and Patricia would have taken a cigarette. The four women had their own methods, to handle nightmares. To forget her nightmare, she took liquids as help. She took a shower, a bath or if it rains, she would go as long as her clothes would cleave to her body. She was again, strange and odd. Like always and again.

What Gabriel was doing right now? Did he sleep already or did he contrive plans to stop Britannia and get Spain back? Did he think about someone? About his parents, about his old comrades or…

Chloé knew the answer. She bet on it, that he thought about Marie. Again. Marie to the thousandths time. If she would live today, then he would only have eyes for her and only for her. He wouldn't even notice, that other's are also having for him…

She shook her head wildly; the water drops went to the cabinet walls from the long, heavy hair and worked their way to the bottom. She mustn't think about it or she will be depressed (again) and would have to get the help from Patricia, Rosa and Amelie for her lovesickness. Since she was seventeen, she beard these feelings inside her heart and she couldn't lose them. If she wouldn't have these feelings, things would be so much easier. Although, she did knew about Gabriel's feelings for the dead Marie. Chloé wanted to do something for Gabriel, to support him in any way. But he wouldn't accept that. For him, she was only a friend.

She clenched her fist and gritted her teethes. She hated it. **She just hated it.**

If she could, she would shake him and scream at him. Though, she never did that with a person. She imagined it in her head; she would take his arms, shake him, scream at him and spit at him.

**The dead are dead; they won't come to life anymore. **

He has to begin to find the way to the real life and not to direct his life after a dead spirit. And although, she didn't want it, her fantasy burned through and had to stand the imagination, that she also screamed, that he is loved that she was fed up of loving just one-sided. She would go away, because she couldn't stand it anymore. She saw him every day, but everyday she has to tell herself, that not she, but a dead girl was by his side.

Why was the world always so unfair to her?

* * *

_The title' lady' doesn't sound that bad. _

Was the moon always that big? Miss Conner asked that herself, when she looked from her room, through the big window to the huge slice. The moon was bigger then usual, and instead of his white colour, this time he was in a mysterious yellow. It didn't give enough light to enlighten her room, but that had no importance for her. She felt always better in darkness, in the way, because her hair was so in cognizable. She took a strand of her hair and inspected it. The dark colour gleamed softly and it was smooth. When her mother embraced her, she always laid her head on hers. Of the question 'Why', she only said that her hair was so wonderful smooth.

Miss Conner let the strand go and stood up. A part of her was still shocked, that she had such a big room only for herself, thanks to the young prince. She never had such a luxury and lay herself down on the velvety covers of the bed. A couple of hours ago, Viola told her, that this room was actually for nobles and royalty, and not for a knight.

Michelle made fun of it, that the prince holds her for that capable, in everyway. Miss Conner's reaction was only blushing and her cheeks became a dark red. Then, the highest maid and the secretary laughed.

The knights of the royal family didn't have these rooms, then actually they were only servants for their highnesses. They care maybe for their protection, but they were servants.

Tomorrow, she would receive her accolade. When Miss Conner was a teenager, she didn't imagine to serve a royal member, when she learned how to fight and to pilot a knightmare. But from tomorrow on, she wouldn't be no longer 'Miss Conner', but 'Lady Conner.' She has to get used to it, but it sounds good. The title was really good.

Of the principle, she has to sleep already. There were no steps anymore, every person in this villa has already gone to sleep. Even the governor. And she was the only one.

How was the prince doing? From tomorrow on, she had the duty to protect the prince with her life and to serve him. She will show loyality to the seventeenth heir of the royal throne and the eleventh prince of Britannia. And she will prove, that Michelle was wrong with her theory about falling in love with each other. This exists only in fairytailes, that a prince falls in love with a normal civilian.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile. She was excited for the tomorrow's ceremony. Then she wanted to serve Britannia, no matter the costs.


	8. Chapter 7: Thank you, Illness!

Here is already the new chapter. I update this will study maths until the late evening. I'm writing Math tomorrow, wish me luck guys. :)

We nearly have 1000 views; and I am shocked. In a positive way. :) Maybe we can get one thousand until chapter 8? Help me guys. :)

Thanks for the many views; with this I know this story is read.

And this is the longest chapter with 4,919 words, I don't think the next won't be as long as that.

I don't own Code Geass, I own the spanish people, sunrise and clamp own the britannian royal family.

Review guys! :D :)

* * *

Gabriel had a good feeling with today's day. The sun shone and though it was the calm before the storm, you could say, that optimism is hip this day. And when they have success this night, then they could really begin again to make their rebellion. But for the first, you need weapons, without basic elements, you can be as good as a genius, you will lose. You can't start a revolution without weapons or anything like that, right?

The brown-haired pulled the curtains aside and the light ray of sunlight shone in face. It was very early, but he couldn't continue to sleep. The adrenaline went already through his veins, even if there were much time. But he was excited like a student before an exam; but in Gabriel's case, it was about his life, if he manages to get the weapons without any dead.

Maybe S.S slept yet, then he didn't want to wake her up. He learned something during yesterday, that he shouldn't tease her or something like that. Nobody wants to fight with an angry dragon.

He opened the window and let a bunch of fresh air into his muggy room. The air was fresh and brought the smell of the morning sun with itself. He could hear the bells from far away, from the biggest cathedral in Spain, six o'clock in the morning. The sky was lightly covered with clouds, but apart from that, there was going to be a shining blue sky above Spain. The perfect preparation for a little aggression this night.

Currently, he went from his window to the PC for the new. Again, there was nothing new, even from the accolade, nothing. Normally, there had to be something interesting, but it seemed like the reporters and journalists didn't do anything right. The identity of the new knight seemed like to be revealed during the knighthood ceremony and not earlier. How disappointing.

It was also disappointing, that there were no new details about the military, there was a big secret around everything. It would make the thing more difficult, but the computer genius Pepe could help them out to get the information. He was a real genius with technology and computers; he could hack into every system of Britannia. No computers from any military bases were save from him, no one; he began with little systems and worked himself up to the central computers of the police.

He turned the pc of and inspected the dark green metal tag around his neck. In his inner self, he prayed for luck, when he left for S.S a note and went out of the flat.

Meanwhile, he was observed by the immortal, which looked through the door slit.

* * *

A new day, and it will be also successful. In a couple of hours, Michelle had to go to Miss Conner again to help her with the uniform. But first, he had to do her morning routine and the prince has to be wake up.

Michelle went with a teacart, which was filled with the finest morning dishes and the best pastries on the way to his highnesses chambers. His retreat possibility was one story above Miss Conner's room, and directly above. But his chambers were three times bigger, it had also a little dining room and a double big bathroom as hers. He also had more furniture in it; the Steinway, the chimney etc. The prince didn't live in moderate ways but everything was decent and not as pompous as other chambers of princes and princesses. She didn't want to think about Princess Guinevere's room, which was known as the most pompous room from all.

All the time, she humbled a song, when Michelle reached the big door to Prince Lelouch's room. The wood was massive and really thick. One handled, that no big noises could come through the door, that his highness gets his well-deserved sleep. Michelle knew, that the prince could be awoken very easily, what his half-sister Euphemia sometimes exploited. His sleep can be interrupted by the smallest noises. When he gets sleep…

"Your highness?" Michelle opened the door and the light from outside flooded into the dark room. The curtains were in a dark purple colour, the sun couldn't get through the thick material.

The wheels of the tea-cart rolled over the woodfloor. She brought to stand still and she went to the windows and pulled the violet curtains aside. She bended them constant with their string and she turned to the prince, who slept in his canopy-bed. "Wake up, your highness. It is early-"She stopped.

The words stick in her throat, when she saw the shape in the sleep quarter. Prince Lelouch laid there, but with a painful expression on his face. His breath was heavy, in any way he gasped for air and tried, to breath as normal as possible. Again, a gasp, again heavy breathing and Michelle came out of her shocking state.

"Prince Lelouch!" In spite of her old bones, she hurried to him and felt his forehead. It was hot, his temperature very high. His face was red, his body bathed in sweat.

Michelle, totally despaired, she took the telephone. She had in that moment no idea what to do, then she couldn't do much with her old bones.

She dialled the number and immediately, there was a female voice on the other side:

"Hello?"

* * *

Chloé was nerved. Again, to the tenth time in the past three weeks. It isn't much, but for her very much. Rosa was next to her, when she checked the equipment for their attack.

"But she is an enemy. Why don't you get it?"

"It is enough, Rosa. I don't want to hear it, anymore."

"Because, you can't see the seriousness of the situation. She will get Gabriel, if you won't show her claws."

"Stop it." Chloé took the little poison arrows in her hand, inspected them and laid them next to the net. It was a miracle, that they didn't use them, when the rebellion group still had weapons.

"Why? I could see it in her eyes. She is like a tiger, who waits for her food."

"You imagine, like she would eat him. S.S is okay and she is no 'danger' or how you call it." Always the younger girls, thought Chloé; Rosa always saw a danger in everything. And because, she saw her and Gabriel as the 'future dream couple number one.'

If Patricia would be here, she would hit Rosa's head and shout at her, that she should let Chloé in peace.

"Why do you think she is someone like that, Rosa? I respect your young imagination-" The young girl made big cheeks-"but it seems like you want to tell me, that I shall get rid of her."

"You shall. Patty and Amelie say that as well. She will become your biggest enemy, if you're not careful." She threw her hands into the air and looked at her in a pleading expression. "I beg you, Chloé. I know, I'm talking much shit, but I'm saying the truth." Chloé turned her back to her, and inspected the weapons.

Then, the youngest member dropped the bomb. "I think she knows about your secret!"

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…

Chloé stood still and her eyes were reserved. "I want to know everything."

* * *

"Where is he?" An excited Miss Conner whirled into the room, totally tousled by sleeping, but her eyes were awake.

"He is here." Michelle pointed to the ill prince, who still lied in his bed and gasped for air. She took immediately the lead and walked over to the prince. "How high is the fever?"

"39, 8 degree Celsius." She answered and looked worried to the prince, who sweated more and more.

"Call a doctor, we have to sink his fever." She touched cheek and forehead of the governor, before she continued. "Hurry. After that, please get paper towels and a bottle of water."

"Understood." That the young Miss Conner commanded Michelle, was a rare phenomena, then normally, nobody was allowed to give her orders; With the exception of the princes and princesses; but this was a special situation. And if she would say the truth, she was happy about it. She hadn't the lead about the situation with her old bones.

Miss Conner went to the bathroom and was shocked for a little moment, when she saw the very nice room with the white floor tiles on wall and floor. A bi shower, a huge bath and a golden mirror. So, that is a bathroom of royalty.

All jokes aside, Miss Conner found a bottle in shelves and filled it with lukewarm water. She brought it swashing to the little table beside the bed, where nothing was besides a lamp and a book. She couldn't read the title, when she lay it aside. The water swashed over the border and bathed the mahogany wood. Finally, Michelle came again, with the ordered paper towels and the bottle of water. Michelle handed it her, Miss Conner laid them next to the bowl and took the blanket aside. She dipped it in the water and wrapped it around Prince Lelouch's calves and legs. Three for every leg. Then she took a wet towel, wiped his sweat from his forehead and face, and laid a wet towel on his forehead. In spite of all methods she learned, to sink fever during her course for first aid, the prince didn't calm down from his febrile convulsions. He still breathed heavily, gaped for air and his state didn't seem to get better. Although, she did everything right.

Michelle looked at her, seeking advice. "What shall we do now?"

"I don't know." Miss Conner answered and shut her eyes together. The doctor would still need time, to get here and she couldn't let Prince Lelouch stay in his state. She heard his heavy breath and immediately, there was panic in her. Her hand went to her hair, her eyes were closed. Maybe with this, she would get the concentration she needed.

Michelle looked at her with a fully shocked expression. She was really to old for these commands and incidents, to deal with such things. Slowly, she really became ready pension.

She observed the young woman, when she opened her eyes and directed her eyes to the prince, who suffered with pain in his bed. But what she did now, it brought Michelle only more to stare at her in shock. Instead of fetching something, she pulled his blanket to his throat and sat on the edge. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes, before she grabbed his hand and clasped around it.

_You have magical hands…_ Miss Conner heard the voice of her tutor in medicine, when she used her ‚magical hands'. She held his hand softly in hers and after a couple of more heavy breaths, his breathing became more calm and he stopped to gasp for air. Michelle, totally lost their marbles, stared at the figure, who sat on the edge of the prince's bed. "How did you do that?" She asked, but Miss Conner didn't look after it. Her eyes rested on the face of Lelouch, who forgot his pain and slept peacefully. She touched again his cheek and forehead, to look after the fever. It didn't change, but at least, his hyperventilation ended. Finally, she let his hand go and turned to the maid, whose eyes were as big as saucer. With her finger, she pointed to the prince. "We have to wait, until the doctor is here. If his highness awakes, please change the paper towels, every half hour. If he wants or not." Her eyes went back to the prince. "If there are any changes with his state, please tell me."

The old lady could only nod, when Miss Conner left the room and return to her own room. It seemed like the accolade was cancelled today.

* * *

"Fever based on too much stress and duties. I advise him, to lie in his bed for the next days. He mustn't walk too much or do that much. I prescribe him medicine. He has to take it every morning and evening and before lunch. If he follows that, he shall be fine within the next days." The doctor explained with a calm voice and took out the medicine from his bag. He handed it over to Michelle, who stood next to Miss Conner. "Well then, I excuse myself." Michelle escorted him outside and that left Miss Conner alone with Prince Lelouch. Again she looked at him with her beautiful eyes and sat on the bed edge. His face was calm, all right. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it for a short moment. The softness of his skin, his face, which shone in the simple light… She wanted to let it go, when suddenly she felt a push on her hand. "Kathrina…" He whispered. Confusion started to appear in her face.

„What?" She whispered back and looked at him in a critical way. He squeezed her hand again. "Kathrina, don't go. Please." His voice whimpered and she didn't know what to do. He had a fever dream, that was the thing, she could say after a couple of seconds.

She only hoped that Michelle would still accompany the doctor. Still looking around, she sat again on the bed and laid her hand on his cheeks. It is a method, her father once told her, when her younger brother also had fever dreams. And it seemed he had a nightmare.

"I am with you, your highness. You are not alone." It seemed like it worked. He turned his head to the side and he became calm again..

This is really a day. That was the only thought Miss Conner had, when she looked at the beautiful of the prince…

She had the bet with Michelle. Not these thoughts, hold yourself back!

* * *

Meanwhile it was late evening, and the whole group stood in the shadow of old buildings, before the actual weapon storage. The soldiers had in the moment change of shifts, the others came, greeted each other and the old went away. They stood on exact the same position, like before. Everyone withdrew in the shadows and sat together in a circle.

"So, can we start?", Gabriel asked into the round and received a nod as answer. "Good. Amelie, tell Pepe, Rosa and Nico, that they shall get their position in our base."

"I do.", she said and activated her little communication-bung in her ear. While Amelie advised the computer experts, Gabriel talked to everyone again in a positive tone. "We will do that tonight."

"We get our resources."

"Britannia won't stop us."

"We will show these damned hogs, what we Spaniard can really do."

"Long live Spain!" Gabriel called quietly and all other raised their fist in the air.

"For Spain!"

* * *

It is too narrow here, thought Chloé, when she sat together with S.S, Raphael and Patricia in a little side street. The two 'public events' persons in power wore the uniform of the police department.

"I don't understand, how these strange policemen could wear that all day. It is itchy as hell." Chloé hissed and scratched her arm and her neck. "I regret it to say that we make the 'policemen-betrays-the-other-tactic.'"

"You have made the decision, not me." S.S said with a teasing grin in her face.

"You don't have to tell me that!"

"Both of you, be quit, or they will hear and notice us." Raphael scolded the two and earned a glare from Chloé and his partner, Patricia. S.S plucked Chloé's arm. "We can start." She whispered.

„Let's do this."

Raphael and Patricia stayed in the side street, Chloé and S.S went forward. They hid their hair in the caps, what was not so easy for both of them. Chloé talked with Pepe through her button in her ear. "Pepe, you are sure he is inside?"

"Totally. Just tell them, that they have to go to Adrian, then you can overtake the position from those two."

"Alright, thanks again." The dark blonde woman walked next to S.S and stopped before two guards. "Excuse me." The two policemen turned around, both weren't in a good mood.

"Yes? What is it?" The one snapped. In her inner self, Chloé rolled her eyes. "Officer Adrian is calling for you two. We have the duty to bring it to you. We will amputate you for this short time."

Both looked at each other, contemplating, sceptic. But they nodded. "Alright, we understand. We will leave this to you for the short time." They saluted, S.S and Chloé as well. They went to their position – and waited.

* * *

"Can you see something?" Amelie murmured to Gabriel, who stood next to her. Leandro and Nael were behind them.

"Yes, I can. S.S goes now to the police officer and grabbed his neck. She makes something with it, he fells to the floor." Okay, maybe it was a century old technique from the Chinese. It wouldn't surprise him.

"Wow that was an evil hit, Chloé." The woman next to him chuckled, when Chloé gave the other a pasting with her bat.

The others were crying and the both girls saw that as a chance to run away. Every soldier, who waited in that position, ran to them and they tried to escape. The air was clear, there was nobody anymore and the only sound, before they could use the chance, was a hit with fry pan.

Don't underestimate Patricia with a fry pan, or it will be your death sentence.

* * *

"Go, go, go." Gabriel called, when Amelie, Leandro, he and Nael infiltrated the depot with weapons and guns. After the S.S and Chloé allured them away, Patricia, and Raphael made their sky-driving commando and Pepe locked every communication system, they finally had the chance to get in. It was like a sneak-mission in a video game, the guards couldn't cath them and because nobody make alarm, they had everything right to make the right plan.

"Take everything, what looks like a weapon. And get some keys for the knightmares; after that, we will get to the hall and take some. Hurry, guys." The leader hissed, when he had his sack packed with everything he could get. The other three behind him.

"I will go outside to coordinate everything. You three will go the Knightmares and take three exemplars. I don't care, which model they are, but get something." He received a nod as answer, and they separated.

He ran for his life, went along all ways, floors and halls and coughed. It was exhausting to run with such a bag on his back, which was heavier then any thin woman on this world. Everything was quit, like there was nobody. Pepe really made good work: They even could not see him, because every map was deactivated. In that moment, he could laugh. Really laugh. Some Britannians were really too dumb for this world.

"Stop running, Gabriel. Stand still." He couldn't laugh anymore. It seemed like everything went wrong. And when Gabriel turned during his ran around, he could see Officer Adrians angry face. Not it wasn't funny anymore. He ran faster and faster, the officer on his heels.

_Oh _damned_ muck…_

* * *

He could see his environment very slowly. First, everything was black, then he could identify some colours. Green, violet, white, black, red, brown…

"Your highness?" A voice called him out of his trance-state and slowly he came back into reality again. Now, he could see everything. The violet curtains, the white walls, the red light of the fire in the chimney and his future knight on a chair.

"Your highness?" Again, he could hear her soft voice and now, he could hear all the sounds around him. The wind against the windows, the cracking noise of fire and the quit breathing from her. He opened his violet eyes and had a sharp picture in front of his eyes. And he looked immediately into the eyes of his future knight. She let a breath of relieve out. "Thanks god, you are awake."

Lelouch wanted to sit up and soughed with the pain in his body. "Emily." He forgot to call her with her second name with this heavy body. And he couldn't think about anything else, the pain was unbearable. "What happened?" Finally, he could sit straight. She reacted in a quick way and righted up the pillows behind his back. Now he could lie down in comfortable way. "What happened?" He didn't remember anything, the only thing he remembered was a soft touch on his hand and the pain suddenly went away. And his dream… Still, it was for Lelouch very hard to see everything clear but it wasn't as difficult like the former morning.

"This morning you had a strong febrile convulsion. The doctor said that you are overworked with all your duties and the stress of the past weeks."

He laid his hand on his forehead and he still felt the sweat drops. "Then, what are you doing here?" He closed his eyes and somehow he could _felt_, when she smiled.

"The doctor said, that someone should keep an eye of you. And, because Michelle and the other servants are busy, to make a well welcome for your sister tomorrow, I volunteered to have an eye over you. Besides, I am your future knight, so I have the duty, to care for you." And this was based on a professional relationship, not love or anything like that. She stretched her hand out to grab a teapot with its belonging cup. She filled it and handed it over to Lelouch. The prince took the hand from his forehead grabbed the cup with curiosity.

"Your medicine, your highness. I was ordered, that I should care of you, that you will drink that." He looked for a short moment in the cup, he grimaced and drank everything at once. It was bitter and very aggravating to drink it. "It tastes horrible." He said, when he gave her the cup back again. Then, he lay himself down. „What time is it?"

„23 O'clock. I shall wait until you awake." He was – admittedly- surprised. "Even when I slept until tomorrow?"

She smiled again. "Even then."

Suddenly, the acute ringing of the telephone interrupted the coming conversation. Lelouch's head exploded almost, when he heard this sound and he held his temple. In a moment, his head will shatter. His knight noticed and grabbed the receiver.

"Here is Miss Conner." She spoke into the receiver. Suddenly, her eyes widened, the call took only a couple of seconds. "I understand, I give him the message." She hung up and looked at the Prince, appalled. "The weapon storage has been assaulted."

"What?" Lelouch moved hectically and he regretted it immediately. His dizziness strengthened. „Your highness." She reacted in a quick way and pushed him lightly back into the pillows. "You must rest."

„But I can't! These damned niners are going to take our weapons and knightmares. Oh, this Officer Adrian!" He clamored and cursed. „Damned, let me go!"

„I won't!" She replied with a calm face. „If you are going to stand up now, the fever will getting even worse and you will have to lie in your bed even longer." His eyes looked into hers and he gave in. He lay again in his bed. Sometimes, he could hate the medicine, then if he had to be something, then healthy. Nunally came and he had to be as fit as a fiddle, or she would worry as well. And he couldn't risk that.

"Then you will go to General Oriel and he shall take the command for this mission. And you" He fixated her with his anxiety states making, violet eyes, her face didn't move an inch "will control the knightmare 'Morgana.' Tell the scientist, that they shall prepare it for you." He commanded her and caused her eyes to widen. "But your highness-" "No 'but'."

„You do want to serve Britannia, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you do want to prove yourself as my knight?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I shouldn't regret my decision, to make you to my knight?"

"No, your highness."

"Then go. Go to Mister Lucius Johnson and tell him, that I sent you."

She looked up, bowed to him and called a loud "Yes, your highness", before she left his chamber and let the princess alone. He let himself fall with a sigh in his bed and closed his eyes. This soft touch on his hand… from who could it be?

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked to the place, where she stood one minute ago. Maybe she…?

* * *

"What did his highness say and where is he?" One of the generals asked when Miss Conner entered the main room of the military wing. Miss Conner was full with energy. "I was sent by Prince Lelouch to give General Oriel the command." She looked around. "General Oriel?"

„Yes?" A young man stepped forward with short, brown hair, bronze skin and king blue eyes. "Like his highness ordered, you will have the command for this mission. I will get the knightmare Frame 'Morgana.'.

"I understand."

The large stained glass window showed the crucifixion of Jesus Christ, at Good Friday. The moon shone through the window and lightened the room very small. The only person, who you could see, was a young woman, maybe twenty-five years old. The long, black hair fell in open waves over her back and the clear blue eyes were closed. She kneeled in front of the stone altar. She had the big cathedral in her back. Her hands were faltered and she prayed. She sung the pray in a melodic rhythm.

_We believe in one God,_

_the Father, the Almighty,_

_maker of heaven and earth,_

_and of all that is, seen and unseen_

_We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ,_

_the only Son of God,_

_eternally begotten of the Father,_

_God from God, Light from Light,_

_true God from true God,_

_begotten, not made,_

_one in Being with the Father._

_Through him all things were made._

_For us men and for our salvation,_

_he came down from heaven:_

_by the power of the Holy Spirit_

_he was born of the Virgin Mary,_

_and became man._

_For our sake he was crucified_

_under Pontius Pilate;_

_he suffered died and was buried_

_On the third day he rose again_

_in fulfillment of the Scriptures;_

_he ascended into heaven_

_and is seated at the right hand of the Father._

_He will come again in glory_

_to judge the living and the dead,_

_and his kingdom will have no end._

_We believe in the Holy Spirit,_

_the Lord, the giver of life,_

_who proceeds from the_

_Father and the Son._

_With the Father and the Son_

_he is worshipped and glorified._

_He has spoken through the Prophets._

_We believe in one holy_

_catholic and apostolic Church._

_We acknowledge one_

_baptism for the forgiveness of sins._

_We look for the resurrection of the dead,_

_and the life of the world to come._

_Amen._

"Don't you think, this is a little bit too costly?" A young girl stepped from the darkness forward and she inspected the young woman with narrowed eyes. She stood up and went over to her. The girl laid her head askance. "Why do you praying, if nobody beside of me can see you and you don't believe this shit?" Actually, it was an authorized question. She took a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But Carmen, if someone thinks I am the reborn of the holy mother, then I have to act like that."

Carmen looked at her more sceptical. "I still think, that it is a idiotic idea."

"Why? I have my finger wrapped around all the priests and Catholics and I am the first woman, who has an acceptable position in this institution."

"Yes, as the reincarnation of the holy mother. It is amazing, that they bought that. I showed again, what idiots they are."

"Don't baa that much. At least, I can bring hope to the people."

„You don't even believe your own words!"

"If I would do that, I wouldn't have my position."

"I think, that you shall give the people this hope."

"Don't be so sarcastic. Hope is still hope."

"I get it, I get it." Carmen called, before she said something again. "So, I shall save this weird man?"

"Oh come one, Carmen. He isn't weird, he has the same nationality as you."

"Yes, but he believes this religious shit. So, shall I?"

She winked at her. „Then, we could do my sister a favour."

"Is she the actual reason why you did decide for the catholic?"

"You've got the point, Carmen." The young looked again to the picture of the dead Jesus.

"I do everything for my sister."

* * *

Mysterious...

Enjoy it, we see each other next week.

Review guys! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Battle against Miss Conner

This is my first 'fighting' scene. I hope it is not too bad.

Enjoy it. :)

* * *

"Stand still, you damned niner!" Officer Adrian shouted from the other end of the floor, Gabriel moved immediately. How did he know how to get to him? It was impossible, Pepe closed every system of the britannian military. How can it be, that they found him? And why didn't Nico or Rosa warned him in any way?

He ran, faster than ever in his life. But the bag on his back made it even more difficult to escape. He ran around the edge, walked straight forward to get out of this building. While he ran, he activated the communicator in his ear to Nico. "Nico?! We have a problem!"

„What is it, Gabriel? Why are you moving so fast?"

"Adrian is chasing me, I'm running away from him!"

"Oh that's-wait, WHAT?! That can't be, we don't have any signal coming from the enemy's reinforcements. They can't be there!"

"But this damned officer is and tell me the fastest way to get out of here!"

"Alright! Go to floor thirteen, in the right wing, then to floor eight. Then, it is only some meters from outside. I'm trying to find out, what is going on here!"

"Hurry, Nico! This bag is really heavy!"

"Stand still, you niner, Gabriel!"

* * *

Nico looked to the display in front of him. The group, which was equipped with a computer chip, blinked as blue points on the background. The britannian forces were marked with red. His eyes swept over to the floor, where he could see three signs move. They were running over to the knightmare frame storage. "There is no signal shown. I can't find anyone else. It can't be anyone else."

"But Adrian is behind me, he is chasing me. Only his voice is as nerving as hell." The leader said in a slight panic.

"Then take the floor to the knightmare storage, like the others did, there is nobody during that time."

"All right, I do!" Now, Nico could see his point, he moved in the eastern direction. "Rosa, how is it with the other guys?"

The sixteen years old looked in thoughts to the screen in front of her. "Isn't it strange, that they still didn't notice us?"

"I think it is also strange, but maybe they are too silly."

"But this is suspicious."

"Then we do have the good cards."

"Don't play around, they definitely have planned something."

Just in this moment, a scream came from behind them. The computer genie, Pepe, looked with aghast eyes to the screen, he didn't have his fingers on the console, he held his head and his jaw intent. "They can't be serious! This is impossible! How did these bastards manage this?!"

"What's wrong?!" Pepe turned to the two with widened, frightened eyes and a shock in his face, like the world is going to be destroyed. He didn't say any word and that was the fact, which made Nico and Rosa so nervous.

"What is it, tell us!" Rosa screamed, whose face was also written with fear.

"They hacked into my pc.", He spoke out very slow and you could feel a scare. Nico reacted as the first and shouted one time for the communication into the little earpiece, because the other two were absent.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

* * *

General David Oriel, a noble in his early thirties, looked in a critcal way on the monitor. He could see the blue points of the britannian army, the red points were the niner. The red points, which showed the signals from the enemys, moved part of in a circle, the others moved faster. So the tactic worked. They were captured, surrenders by all the policemen and Soldiers. They were confused, didn't know what to do. And when they came out, they will be captured by all the servants for Lelouch. "Squad three, you will go to floor thirteen and cut the niners off. Squad seven, you will go to floor eight and wait for them to come. Squad six, you will wait outside with your knightmares. If you will see anyone, capture them. If it is their leader, kill him." Then, he turned the channel to Miss Conner. "Miss Conner, you will go the storage where the knightmares are and wait for them."

"I understand, General." Then, David turned to the technique specialist. "How far are you?"

"We hacked into the system and manipulated the signal reception. The enemy can't see our signals."

"Is it possible, to let them seem all the same?"

"Of course my lord, leave it to us." The specialist turned to the processor and allocated to his duties. General Oriel looked with a smirk on the map in front of him. He could see the slowly coming signal from 'Morgana' one of the best knightmares made until today.

"Go, all soldiers, kill these niners who are getting in our way!"

* * *

Chloé hid herself in the side street, where she stood with S.S, Patricia and Raphael. The only one who was missing, was S.S. But it was careless. Nothing was important in that moment. The only thing that was in her head was Gabriel's safety. She could see all the Sutherlands in front of the building the enemy discovered them. "What shall we do, Chloé?"

"I don't know, Patricia!" She hissed to her older friend and looked again to the entrance. Every policeman stood in front of the entrance and just waited for the others to come. Chloé did pray that nothing did happen to them.

"If they come out, they will kill them!" Raphael said in an angry voice, but quit.

"We know that, idiot. Give us a plan to rescue them!"

"You don't have to give me all the crap now, you know that, Patricia! I've lost also contact to our base!"

"We can't go with the others. It would harm the promise we made to each other."

"Then tell us, what did happen to Pepe, Nico and Rosa?"

"How shall I know that? They broke up the contact."

"We have to save them…" Chloé whispered, earning a strange look from the two brawlers.

"Chloé?" Patricia laid her hand on her shoulder, jiggled her body. It was, as she was in another world, her eyes were unreadable and her mouth was slightly ajar. There were so many thoughts written on her face, but her mind was empty. Empty, just one name was written in it.

_Gabriel..._

Chloé gave herself a boost, when she began to run. And she didn't even hear the screaming voice of Patricia.

She couldn't hear anything anymore. Her decision was clear and even if he had to die: She had to save him, to save the man who was most important to her: Gabriel!

* * *

Miss Conner looked with narrowed eyes to the happening in front of her. After she launched the knightmare and talked to the scientist, she sat now in the war machine and was suspect. There was nobody she could see in the storage. Nobody, the light was turned off and all the other knightmares stood in the shadow. Nothing happened and she hated such moments. She couldn't trust these non-capable general, like Prince Lelouch described them. Officer Adrian had the duty to let them run to the storage that everyone else could catch them. But what then?

The Prince, she thought, was a very interesting person. She would react when the call was coming from Officer Adrian, but in that time, she could make her thoughts about the five months older prince. The calm face, the beautiful but cold eyes, this grin…

No, stop it, she thought strict. Don't even think about him!

"But it is strange…" She murmured. It was really strange; he looked so strong, so independent when she met him for the first time and when he sat on the big, golden chair during the festival, where she saved his life. In his black robes, with this serious look on his face, but the amethyst eyes so deep... She admired him from so far away, when she stood in the outer circle. Maybe she was the only one, who noticed the rebels who tried to shoot him or she was the only one, who had a deep feeling of duty for the empire. She didn't know.

"Miss Conner, the niner is nearing." Officer Adrian interrupted her thoughts about the handsome prince.

"I understand!"

* * *

Gabriel knew, there was nothing else he could do. The only possibility to get out of here alive, was to go into the storage and to meet with the others. Raphael, Chloé, Patricia and S.S were outside; they already did what they had to do. But with this Officer on his heels, it was more difficult to do this. Why did he always have to get on his nerves? He was only human too!

He ran and ran and ran. When he could see the entrance of the storage, he hurried even more. The entrance opened and the first thing which caught his attention were many, maybe hundred Glasgows, which shone in the light of the moon. He ran to the middle of the room and looked around. Where were the keys?

Suddenly, something other caught his attention. It was a big knightmare in black, with silver lines, the right arm was gold until the elbow. It was the most amazing knightmare he ever saw in his life; who built this thing?

Suddenly, he could hear the door hissing and hid himself in the shadow of one Glasgow. Someone stepped into the room, he couldn't see it at first sight. It was a young woman and when she stepped into the moonlight, he could see hectic brown eyes, which looked around. The clothes were dirty with blood and her knifes went out.

"Chloé." Gabriel called quit and gained her attention.

„Gabriel? Thank God, I found you." She wanted to go to him, thanks god, he was alive, he was okay. But, once she made a step forward she could see the moving knightmares around the two. "What?" She whispered.

"Attention you two." Officer Adrian came from the door to the middle of the room, every knightmare activated. Even the big black knightmare. "You can't get out of here. Come out, you can't hide yourself anymore." Now, there was a dramatic pause. "Here are ten knightmares, nine glasgows and even the knightmare 'Morgana' with his highnesses knight in it!"

Now, Miss Conner knew what the prince meant with incapable officers and generals. He really didn't have it easy.

"His knight?" The man turned around and she could see with her screen the face of one of the most famous niners in whole Madrid. For one moment, she saw something impossible. Then she shook her head and came back to reality. He was dead he was dead. He couldn't be the one, she once knew. Even, when the sapphires were the same.

For Gabriel, it was a shock. The mysterious woman, who saved the prince's life, sat in the knightmare and held her arm ready. She would kill them, when someone gave the signal to fight.

"What shall we do?" Chloé whispered, the scare in her voice. She was frightened, both of them didn't know what to do.

"I give you ten seconds to come here to me, then, you won't be killed here." _Oh, what a great deal…_

"Ten!" What could she do now?

"Nine!" This was impossible the end?

"Eight!" There has to be a way out of here!

"Seven!" Chloé was too dumb to use every knife in her stretch!

"Six!" This knight really could kill them every second she wanted!

"Five!" Why did it have to end like this?

"Four!" He didn't fulfil his wish, his duty for her!

"Three!" She could never see her mother again…

"Two!" But at least, she could die with him…

"One!" Now, Marie will never gain inner peace!

But they didn't came into gods kingdom, when suddenly bullets were fired, knightmares exploded, Chloé screams get in his ears and more blood was spoiled.

"What the hell?!" They could hear the voice of Lelouch's Knight when she was slammed back with her machine, a new knightmare came. Again, a black one, but it was completely black without any lines. It was as amazing as 'Morgana', but its pilot fought against the britannian army. Who was this person?

"You!" Morgana took out the sword and hit it on the arm of the enemy. It dodged it, the arm remained in every piece and the pilot took out its sword. The swords went against each other and Gabriel watched the fight with an intense eyes.

"Gabriel!" Chloé called from behind, who now sat in the one last empty Glasgow, she held the hand out. Gabriel went away from the fight and climbed in the arm of the Glasgow.

"Do you know how to pilot a knightmare?" He shouted, so that she could hear him.

"Yes, I know how!" She directed them out of it and crashed through the outer wall. The Spaniard looked once more back to the fighting knightmares and again forward. They had to get out of here, or they will die.

When they reached outside, he couldn't see any machines anymore. Then, a second knightmare got his attention, a golden one with red legs and arm. On its chest, there was the Spanish flag…

He couldn't say anything anymore, when Chloé piloted them away to safety.

How could this be?, Miss Conner thought, while she looked to the opposite knightmare. This was one of the best machines in this country, how could this pilot beat her that fast? She directed the arm against it and heard a crash from a little bit away. The last Glasgow crashed through the wall. They escaped!

She wanted to pilot it around it, but her enemy could read her thoughts and cut her way. A harken came out of its hand and directed it to her, she was catapulted back in her seat. Then, it turned away from her and a cloud of smoke went behind it; the warmachine disappeared. She was too shocked, to move.

Miss Conner lowered her head and thought in her shocked-state about the sapphires; it couldn't be him. He is dead, he only could be dead. And what if not…?

No, it was impossible! Maybe the sapphieres are the same, but there are many men with such beatiful eyes as his. The eyes, she always adored when she was little.

"Miss Conner?" Her thoughts were interrupted, when she could hear the voice of one of the generals. "Yes?"

"After our loss, I shall tell you from General Oriel that you shall come back." There was a pause.

"And we decided, that you shall tell it to the prince."

_Thank you for my death sentence, _Miss Conner thought sarcastically, before she drove the knightmare away.

* * *

Rosa stood with everyone else in front of their headquarter. All with worried looks on their faces, they searched every way of coming to the building. They all had no idea where their leader and vice-leader were. No one. All looked around, Pepe slept inside after he collapsed as he realized, that his system was hacked. The only one, who stood against the wall was S.S, who didn't look in any way scared or worried.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Rosa asked Raphael. Although, both always argued, they were like brother and sister. He lay his arm around her shoulder and pushed herself to him. "Don't worry, they are fine" He whispered into her ear, Patricia looked at both very pleading.

"But what shall we do, if they are dead? We would have broken our promise." Nico interrupted.

"If anything happened to them, then we have to make their wishes come true." Amelie said and went next to Nico and leaned on him.

"They would be our protecting-angels." Leandro meant when he stood alone there, in the group. The silence continued and the whole group looked with waiting eyes forward.

But suddenly, the voice of the immortal broke the silence. "Oh please, don't talk this shit. Of course, Gabriel is alive." All women glared at her.

„How can you be so aware of that?! How do you know, that Gabriel is alive? And what about Chloé?!"

„I can't tell you, if your little girl is alive, but I can assure you, that the leader isn't dead." Her voice was calm and her face didn't show any emotion. Maybe that was it, what Rosa's face turned to red. "How can you say that, you little-"

"Someone's coming!" Leandro interrupted the scene, before Rosa started a fight. The youngest member turned her attention forward, before the entire team could recognize them.

A smile spread out on everyones face, when they saw their leader on the hand of a Glasgow. "They're back! They're alive!"

* * *

"So, let's celebrate our first successful mission against our fight against Britannia. Chinchin!" Gabriel announced, when everyone, with the exception of S.S, stood in a circle, in the middle were the bags with all the bombes, guns and weapons. They parked the Glasgow in their small depot.

Rosa drank her drink out, when she lay her arm around Chloés shoulders. "But, Chloé, that was your biggest success. A huge cheers to you, vice-leader!" Everyone cheered again, Chloé blushed. „It was something, everyone of us would have done."

„That's not true." Patricia took one more breath of her cigarette and she enjoyed the unhealthy smoke in her throat. "We all wouldn't be able to pilot a knightmare. How did you learn that?"

Everyone looked at her in curiosity, when her cheeks became even redder. "Well, when I was young, I trained with them." To change the subject, Chloé looked around. "Where is Gabriel? Wasn't he here one moment ago?"

Everyone else looked also around. But they couldn't find their leader.

"Maybe he went home?"

"He would have told us!"

"Or…" Chloé sighed once more. „He is with S.S."

* * *

"You were better than I thought." S.S said, when she stood again on the roof, Gabriel next to her. "I thought, you would die in this one."

"How nice, that you were worried about me." He rolled his eyes, she grinned at him teasingly. "At your service."

"What about you? What did you do?"

„I went here again, because it became totally asinine." Her amber eyes twinkled and once more, his breath was away when he looked into her deep eyes.

"Are you serious? We could have died!"

„I know that, sillyhead. I'm not the stupid woman you think I am."

"I would never think that you are stupid. You are beautiful, and not stupid!" Okay, what did he say one moment before?

She also looked like she didn't hear right, but then she grinned again. "Oh, how flattering. I bet, you did never say that to your co- leader."

"Chloé?" His eyes were puzzled and he didn't say anything. Gabriel eyes looked at her in a very critical way. "Why should I?"

"Forget it." She sighed. Why were men always so slow on the uptake? "That you are survived from this mission, I guess you are for some use to me?"

"Some use?" His eyes became even more critical. „This isn't very nice, you know."

"Guess why I used it." She winked at him and her eyes came back to Madrid.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." His sapphires searched her ambers. "Yes?"

"When I received the Geass from you, you mentioned a wish. May I know, if I know that?"

She grinned at him, in a very teasing way.

"My sweetest Gabriel" She always loved to call him like that "I will tell you, when the time is right."

"You don't mean that serious, right?" Lelouch asked after a long break of silence, in which he only stared at her. Miss Conner nodded slowly. "Yes, it is."

„They escaped?" He wanted to know. She nodded slowly again.

"Yes, they are."

"And they took the most with them."

„Yes, your highness." Miss Conner knew in that moment, that her knighthood ended. New record, she even didn't become a knight and she was thrown out. She came into the pages of history.

Lelouch rubbed his eyes in a nerved way. Oh-oh, no good sign. "What is about General Oriel?"

"I talked to him, before I came here. He also said, that there had to be two betrayer, who stopped the mission."

He narrowed his eyes. „And why do you think that?"

"When I wanted to capture the rebels, a knightmare stopped me and I had to fight against it. The result is, that 'Morgana' received heavy damage, the rebels escaped and my enemy as well. On the outside, the soldiers were stopped by a golden knightmare. It had the flag of the previous area 9." With this, he listened attentively. "In all the previous fights, there were also such knightmares used by the niners. And the only one, who did use them, was the elite order, the five golden lions." Now, she had his attention. "Because it wasn't only red, but also gold, that can only mean one thing." One dramatic pause. "The golden lion: Pablo Álcarez-Costa was present during our mission."

Lelouch looked at her critical. This was a very provative theory. Of course, Lelouch learned about the circumstances, before he became the governor, two years ago. He knew about the rebels and their elite-orders and the most known order in area 9 were the 'golden lions.' They made even trouble to the previous governor, five top pilots, whose commander was unknown. The leader was Pablp Álcarez-Costa, but Lelouch knew, that the five served someone. But he didn't know whom.

He stopped in his movements, looked into her face. Maybe she did only say this to bring him away from the actual topic. But her face was calm, unmoveable. She did tell the truth and there was no sign that she wanted to hold back his reaction. Lelouch sighed and fell back into his pillow. "Well then." Again, his eyes came back to Miss Conner. „The accolade will be fulfilled, if the doctor gives me the okay."

Her eyes brightened up. "I still become your knight?"

Lelouch gave a nod. "This wasn't the best thing you could do, but in spite of everything, you saved my life. And in the future, I need your strength and loyality."

"Thank you so much, your highness! I won't disappoint you."

* * *

"Well done, Carmen." The rebirth of the holy mother looked over her shoulder and inspected the young woman. Her pilot suit was in a deep black and her short, blonde hair was messy. Her face was as always unreadable, for the others; she could read her like a book.

"Don't give me that shit, it was the most boring thing I ever did."

"Well, it is really hard to be one of the best pilots in this world." You couldn't hear the ironic in her voice.

"Do you know how hard it is to bear the title 'Shadow-queen'? I had luck, that these soldiers didn't know me."

"I'm feeling with you." Carmen let herself fall on the seats in the foreground. "But it was good, with that, we could make it even harder for her?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you talking when I'm sleeping." She glared at her for a short time. "But why do you want to make it so hard for her?"

The young woman smiled. "Well, how do you want to call it? Revenge? Payback? Showing her, what an idiot she is?"

„Okay, I don't say anything anymore." With that, she left the room of the church and left her back. The rebirth looked one more time to the picture of Jesus... She grinned at the symbolic and rolled her eyes. Then, she also left the room. And the dangerous glare in her eyes didn't disappear.

* * *

„Good job, Pablo."

„It was an honour for me, Princess." The man, who was definitely already reached the age of fortyfive years, bowed his head in front of the young girl. His pilot suit was in a deep red, the red of the Spanish flag. The girl sat at a table, in front of her were the files about the rebellion group of one from her agents. Now, she had to wait for the call. Suddenly, the telephone in front of her was ringing. She picked it up and held the telephone to her ear. Pablo, behind her, remained still.

"Yes?- Do you have the weapons?- Yes?- Excellent.- I will come to you tomorrow.- No, don't say anything to anyone. You know why.- Alright. I see you tomorrow." With that, she hung up again and looked at the photo on the file at the top. Gabriel Luengo Cedrez, a very interesting man. "And you really want to support them?" Pablo took a peek over her right shoulder. „Why not? They are the only one, who succeeded with something and weren't found by Lelouch."

The sixteen year old turned to Pablo. "I also want, that you will work with them, if they made their debut." His eyes were worried, but then he nodded. "Understand, Princess."

"Well then." Finally, she stood up and walked over to the window of the conference room. A couple of hours ago, she met with the lords of the other parts of Spain. "Like you heard, I will make a little visit to them tomorrow. I want to meet them myself."

"Shall I accompany you?"

"I expect this."

"I understand." Pablo looked to the young girl, who already had a leader instinct. She was just like her mother. "Pablo?"

He straightened up. „Your highness?"

Her body tensed up, he could see directly. "Did my mother knew from my half-sister?"

"No, she didn't. But your father wanted to tell her."

"Don't think I'm silly. My father was a coward to tell my mother the truth." He fist clenched. „That he slept with a britannian woman." She turned around and her emerald eyes showed the hatred and disguise. "Just like Servier. He also betrayed Spain."

"There was a reason for him."

"Then tell me one." A short silence. She looked into his dark brown eyes he remained calm. "Servier is just like my father. He didn't only betray his beloved ones, his family, but also his country!" Pablo did say nothing when he waited for her to calm down. She walked pass him.

"We will meet them tomorrow, but now, I need some sleep."


End file.
